


Style is War

by Deserett



Category: Cinema Bizarre, Deathstars (Band), andreas bergh, cat casino - Fandom
Genre: Absurd, Action & Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Comedy RPF, Dark Comedy, Dramedy, Graphic Description, M/M, Musicians, naked
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Виплешер (Андреас) уехал в отпуск в Германию, попутно потеряв багаж, кредитку и последние мозги. Кое-как разобравшись хотя бы с кредиткой, он отправился гулять по Берлину и встретил на улице толпу разукрашенных косплееров, среди которых нашел одну куколку в корсете и юбке в горошек, которая ему понравилась.





	1. Chapter 1

Я уехал в отпуск. Колебался между Германией и Голландией, дня два. Потом меня проведал Кот, я посмотрел на него и подумал, что ~~сегза с пидорами~~ неприятностей мне и дома с головой хватает...

А потому Германия.

Итак, я уехал. На сборы ушло дня два. Эмиль отказался отдать одолженный прошлой осенью худи с доуповской надписью «Давай перепихнемся»[1], а до Уле я и вовсе не дозвонился: наверняка он отключил все телефоны, отправившись в лес сушить грибы и справлять черную мессу со своим любимым собутыльником – Сатаной. Хорошо хоть Йонас оказался покладистым и согласился присмотреть за моей коллекцией кольчатых червей в аквариуме в обмен на недельный безлимит кабельного порно в моей спальне. Я оплатил ему лесбийский и зооканалы и переселился на кушетку в гостиной.

Плохо спал последнюю ночь. ~~Снился Кот.~~ Снились джунгли.

На завтрак выпил пива, поругался с Эмилем еще раз. Попутно узнал, что я совершенно не умею делиться с друзьями и что он два раза трахал мою мать. Хм, а мама у меня та еще шалунья. Забрал у него худи, надел. После чего на радостях все три свои саквояжа со шмотками и косметикой забыл под продавленной Кангуром кроватью и отбыл в аэропорт с чьей-то красной сумкой, сплошь покрытой значками “Cat Casino” и “Kiss me babe”. Еще я оставил под кроватью портмоне и наличные деньги. Но это я вспомнил потом.

Погрузившись в самолет, я также неожиданно вспомнил, что моя кредитка осталась валяться на унитазном бачке аэропортового сортира. Полез за мобильным сообщить о пропаже, но мы уже набрали высоту. Кстати, аппарат в сумке был не мой – красный, со стразами. Тоже Кисы?

Махнул рукой. Мой отпуск начинается прекрасно.

Приземлившись в Берлине, я обнаружил, что не знаю, куда пойти. Пожалел, что не взял с собой Кота. Через пять минут одумался.

Позвонил в круглосуточную службу поддержки “Sveriges riksbank[2]”. Новую карточку мне обещали сделать через... дня два?! Поругался с ними и выбил карточку на завтра. Неразборчиво записал адрес местного отделения, где могу получить ее, на салфетке, оставшейся от самолетного сэндвича, и сунул... блин, не помню куда. Я наконец вышел в город, вдохнул свежий вечерний воздух. Спохватился, что уже давно ночь, а не вечер, и мне пора ехать в отель на поздний check-in.

На улице столкнулся с толпой крикливо разодетых подростков: пластиковые катаны и дубинки, вырви-глаз-парики, побитые молью уши и хвосты... Похоже, где-то рядом только что закончился аниме-стейдж. Среди маленьких юрких японцев и пугающе разукрашенных толстых немок разглядел высокую белокурую куклу в корсете и юбке в горошек... и разинул рот.

\- Что уставился? - спросила куколка ломающимся мужским голосом, когда мы поравнялись. - Педофил? Проблемы нужны? Я сейчас вызову полицию.

\- Нет-нет. Я просто… - я замялся, проклиная несчастного, забытого дома Кота. Привил мне страсть к бледным анорексичным парням, чтоб его... Теперь я их вижу везде. Даже переодетыми в баб. - Я дурак, вот что.

\- Впервые здесь? - куколка смягчился. Его шумные подружки давно ушли вперед, мы стояли на пустынной улице одни.

\- Нет. Но впервые без... без всех. У меня отпуск.

\- Ты музыкант? - неожиданно спросил он. - Вокалист?

\- Как ты догадался?

\- Голос. Голос у тебя уж больно роскошный. Всегда себе такой хотел, - он протянул руку. - Я барабанщик. Меня зовут Марсель. Но для своих я Шин.

 

* * *

[1] Отсылка на песню американской группы Dope – Let’s Fuck.

[2] Центральный Банк Швеции (швед.)


	2. Chapter 2

Странноватое чувство... Сколько мне лет? А сколько вижу пальцев на руках? Не сосчитать ведь. И память подсовывает прошедший вечер то отдельными кусками, то малопонятной спутанной бахромой.

Очутился в люкс-апартаментах «Ритца» под утро. Очутился неимоверно пьяным и безудержно разговорчивым. Очутился ничком лежащим на king-size кровати. На подушках валялся такой же пьяный в хлам Шин, в его мягких пережженных до белизны волосах запутались мои толстые неуклюжие пальцы. Он волнующе дышал мне прямо в щеку, рассматривая потолок искрящимися глазами, а я... Я трещал без умолку.

\- А потом она говорит мне, что подарит лифчик, потому что сиськи у меня скоро будут больше, чем у нее.

\- А ты что?

\- Связал ей носок для члена на четырнадцатое февраля. Она подло натянула его на ухо и попросила связать еще один. - Дружный гогот. - А я оббил пороги всех магазинов мелочевки, чтобы купить ей хотя бы этот.

\- И продавец тебя послал...

\- Продавец был женщиной. - Снова взрыв неописуемого хохота. У меня чешется нос. - В конце концов я выкрутился. Подарил «101 рецепт приготовления» ее любимых кабачков.

\- И отравился обедом на следующий день.

\- Нет, на следующий день я уезжал в тур. Что было с ней потом, не знаю…

\- Но ты привез ей подарки.

\- Я привез с турне много разнокалиберных лифчиков. С кружевами, бантиками и дырками на сосках. Фанатки, знаешь ли, всю сцену закидали...

Мы хрюкаем пьяными свиньями и просто плачем уже, ползая по кровати на карачках без сил.

\- Всё для себя?

\- Ага. Ее размера среди трофеев не было.

Усталый остаточный хохот. С нотками выдыхающейся ночной истерии.

\- Она огорчилась?

\- Надавала мне по морде. Я испугался и переключился на коллекционирование мужских труселей.

\- И носит их исключительно она.

\- Да, я обхожусь зелеными стрингами...

Протяжный стон-вздох.

\- Андреас, у меня уже живот побаливает.

\- От бренди? Я тоже местный не очень люблю...

\- От смеха. Который час? Давай спать.

\- Шестой. Утра. Давай спать.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шин.

\- Зови меня «Шинни».

\- Как скажешь, детка.

Пять минут затрудненного дыхания в тишине. Окна плотно закрыты, номер наполняют алкогольные пары и чья-то пьяная грусть. Кот...

\- Шинни?

Полусонное мурлыканье в ответ. Кисо мне, кстати, в жизни не мурлыкал. Я с трудом разжал зубы.

\- А тебя родители не хватятся?

\- Нет. Я взрослый уже, неделями пропадаю из виду со своей поп-рок группой. Спи.

Еще пять минут. Бессмысленно разглядываю ноготь на большом пальце левой руки.

\- Шин...

Он приподнялся с подушки, упершись в меня локтем, и положил ладонь под подбородок.

\- Что такое, Андреас?

\- Почему ты хотел вызвать полицию?

\- Я однажды возвращался домой поздней ночью. Один. В метро. И меня схватили в охапку три неадекватных мужика-скинхеда. Схватили так, что я не мог шевельнуться.

Секунда. Не полностью, но я протрезвел.

\- Сколько тебе было лет?

\- Шестнадцать. Я ушел исцарапанный ножом, но невредимый. Но в следующий раз мне вряд ли так повезет.

\- Шинни...

Его глаза все еще искрятся.

\- Нет, ничего.

\- Ну, говори, что еще не так?

\- Ты почему со мной сейчас?

\- Потому что мне семнадцать, а Луна как раз в афелии. Спи.

\- Шинни, я старый...

\- А я напился адски. Раздеться не могу, корсет мешает дышать, но руки не слушаются.

\- Дай, я помогу.

Нащупал в полумраке его худющие ребра, ослабил шнуровку, но снять не смог – на ней образовался узел.

\- Рви.

\- Да нет, зачем же?

Зубами растянул шнурки. Носом ненароком (раз пять) ткнулся в его грудь, ощутил биение его сердца... а потом – краску на своих щеках и оцепенение челюстей. Я еще способен кого-то или чего-то стесняться?

\- Готово.

Он распустил корсет и с блаженным вздохом скинул белую блузку. Я вспомнил, что его неповторимая черная юбка в горошек давно уже висит на зеркале трюмо, вместе с гетрами, ботинками и…

\- Ты что, голый?

\- Слегка.

Шинни стянул с меня мятую-перемятую майку и надел на себя.

\- Так намного уютнее. Вот черт, светает уже.

\- Накройся одеялом с головой?

\- Здесь только одно одеяло.

\- Тогда я накроюсь тоже.

Нашел его торчащие ребра снова. На ощупь – теперь уже в кромешной тьме.

\- Андреас, в скольких барах мы побывали?

\- Не помню, - я обнял его, сцепляя руки на спине. Сквозь мою майку его тело кажется трижды кукольным, дважды детским и... и беззащитно похищенным у его родителей. До холодной испарины между лопаток. - Но мой отпуск и правда начался прекрасно.


	3. Chapter 3

Утро началось скверно. Во-первых, началось оно около четырех часов пополудни, с пулеметной очереди в голову. А во-вторых – снился... ой, не важно. Кисо, пошел в жопу.

Я встал, хватаясь за щетинистые щеки, и попробовал найти в плававшем вокруг тумане ванную комнату. Ноги почему-то описали круг и привели меня обратно в постель.

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

\- Нет! - выдавил я, испугавшись. Выдавил страшным, охрипшим… кхм, нет, я все-таки не назвал бы это голосом. - Ты кто?! Здесь кто-то есть?

Чудо, неожиданно вынырнувшее из-под подушки, мне нежно улыбалось.

\- Я пасхальный кроль. А ты кто?

\- Не помню.

\- А что помнишь?

\- Помню корыто... наполненное ледяной водой. Помню, что в такие корыта надо погрузить башку, чтобы она всё вспомнила.

Он слез с кровати, помахивая небольшим пушистым серым хвостом (блядь, может, я все-таки до сих пор не проснулся?!), выглядывавшим из-под мятой майки, и повел меня к умывальнику.

\- Наклоняйся.

\- Куда?

Он не стал ничего объяснять и просто терпеливо сунул меня мордой в раковину. Открыл воду и отскочил. Я заорал как резаный.

Он по ошибке (точно по ошибке?) крутанул кран горячей воды.

Зато из висков вынулись тупые спицы, я вспомнил, сколько вчера выпил, сколько песен было спето под фонарными столбами, сколько раз мы прятались от ночного патруля под скамейками и за мусорными баками, сколько интимных гадостей я рассказал о своей подруге-сожительнице... и ни разу не попробовал схватить мальчишку за яйца.

\- Шинни?

\- Вижу, ты очухался.

\- Шинни, мне так стыдно...

\- Мне тоже.

\- А тебе за что?

\- За то, что я младше и выносливее, а не настоял на том, чтобы ты поменьше выпил.

Тут мне стало по-настоящему стыдно, и я поплелся обратно в комнату.

\- Поколение юных и наглых... да. Но ты скромный и...

\- Кукла.

\- Что?!

\- Ты мне ночью все выболтал. Начиная со сборов в Стокгольме. Соболезную твоему Коту. Эрик... кажется, так его по-настоящему звать.

Мне надо вырвать язык.

Но я стою, в одних трусах и совершенно беспомощный, посреди отельного номера и не могу сопротивляться суровой действительности. У нее ясные и бесчувственные серо-голубые глаза, иногда почти зеленые, и твердый, красиво очерченный рот. Сумасшедшая ночка на Шинни совсем не сказалась. А я, похоже, слабею, дряхлею и сдаюсь годам. И его голос сейчас слышу точно как в ночном кошмаре.

\- Только не бесись и не впадай в крайности. Время я провел прекрасно. Горничная сейчас прикатит тебе завтрак. То есть обед. Я распорядился. После еды, уверяю, тебе станет намного лучше. Но, Андреас... мне нужно идти.

Он оделся и аккуратно повесил на стул мою майку. А я все стою... и тупо смотрю на его ладную длинную фигуру, похабно подчеркнутую корсетом в самых ранящих местах. А еще – внезапно обожаю его руки, форму этих пальцев, не пухлых и не кривых. Должно быть, он чистокровный. Ну, из этих, долго селекционировавшихся беспримесных немцев.

\- Ну, я пошел.

\- Шинни...

\- Андре, я еще вернусь.


	4. Chapter 4

Я провалялся в номере до самой ночи. Слопал обед, а через два часа – ужин. Облапал симпатичную полячку-горничную. Утешился.

В одиннадцать часов выполз на балкон выкурить на свежем воздухе сигаретку-другую и подумать, куда направить свои отдохнувшие стопы. Увидел на парковке «Ритца» под своими окнами небольшой белый лимузин.

На его крыше сидел Шин.

Когда я вылетел из отеля, второпях застегивая на себе штаны, он уже стоял у машины, а рядом с ним шлялся, наматывая восьмерки вокруг парковочного автомата, еще кто-то – в длинном плаще и безвкусных белых туфлях. Воззрившись на эти уродские туфли, я сначала не заметил, что сам Шинни переоделся во вполне адекватные джинсы и пиджачок и выглядел почти представительно.

\- Я скучал! - выпалил я, не соображая, что говорю, и сжал мальчишку в объятьях. Потом опомнился и нехотя выпустил. - Извини. Я опять веду себя как идиот.

\- Ничего.

\- Ты здорово выглядишь.

\- Спасибо, - он потянул своего друга за полу плаща. - Страйфи, познакомься, это Андреас Бергх. Андре, давно, небось, не видел коллег по микрофону? Джек Страйфи как раз один такой – мой вокалист.

\- Совсем-совсем твой?

\- Могу кусочек уступить, - смеясь, ответил Шин. - Могу его и целиком отдать.

\- Эй, а меня спросить о разрешении вы не хотите? - Страйфи округлил глаза, как будто не въехав в смысл безобидной шутки, потом вежливо заученно спросил: - Можно мы отойдем на минутку?

Я пожал плечами. Некстати вспомнил, что не забрал кредитку. Позже. Завтра. Успеется.

Они обошли лимузин, перелезли через кованый заборчик и засели в крохотном альпийском садике, где Страйфи неожиданно накинулся на Шинни. Было тихо, он накинулся с яростным шепотом, Шин отвечал спокойно вполголоса, и я отлично расслышал каждое слово.

\- И из-за этого ты потащил меня из дому среди ночи?! Блядь, где ты нарыл такого бугаину?

\- На аниме-стейдже.

\- Офигеть! А что он там делал? Кавайчиками закусывал? И нэко за жопы трогал?! Да ты хоть смотрел в его лицо?! Бандитская рожа! Лома просит!

\- Я с ним спал...

\- Шин, ты спятил?!

\- ...в одной постели. И он меня не тронул. Ни разу даже не попытался. Стра, ты что-то слишком раскипятился. Я позвал тебя разбавить нашу тесную мужскую компанию. Я подозреваю, к нам приближаются настоящие проблемы. Личные.

\- Час от часу не легче.

\- Но я вовсе не хочу вытворять никаких глупостей! - Шинни ненамеренно повысил голос. - Я... я просто не нахожу в себе готовности брать на себя какую-либо ответственность. У нас нет друг перед другом никаких обязательств, это верно, мы познакомились только вчера, но я боюсь... нездоровой симпатии, что во мне пробуждается. Ему за тридцать, приехал в Берлин на пару дней, швед, человек как человек. Взрослый. И чрезвычайно мне интересный. Мы, кажется, ржали и выпивали, выпивали и ржали, ничего больше не делали. Но мне ни с кем в жизни не было так свободно и легко: ни на форумных ролевках, ни на косплей-пати, ни в студии за записью нашего дебютника. Ни с кем, понимаешь? И это жопа. Что нам говорил Вольфф? Никаких лишних связей, никаких спонтанных привязанностей, только бизнес. В данное время Андреас – непозволительная роскошь. И мне позарез нужно задавить всё в зародыше. Не дать развиться. Важен колледж, важна карьера, а это... это будет глупой ошибкой. А потому – помоги мне.

\- Что?!

\- Отвлеки его. Ты умный, опытный, совершеннолетний. Тебе легче. И ты мой самый близкий друг. Сделай это для меня. Забери его внимание.

\- Но как?

\- Ты еще спрашиваешь?! Ты самый заметный, самый привлекательный из нашей пятерки, да и из всех моих друзей. Мне больше некого просить. Пожалуйста. Помоги. Ты ему понравишься, гарантирую.

\- Шин, ты таки спятил.

\- Я знаю. Страйфи, Страйфи-и-и.

\- У тебя проблемы и с головой, и с чем пониже. Сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь, и отказываешься, еще толком не разобравшись, от чего отказываешься. И старине Вольффу вовсе необязательно знать, что ты завел себе дружка-извращенца из Швеции.

\- Стра-а-а...

\- Ладно, всё, не прессуй меня. Сделаю что смогу. Только вряд ли сможется – его магнитом тянет к тебе.

\- Да откуда тебе-то знать, ты знаком с ним полторы минуты!

\- С ним – да. А с влюбленными дебилами-товарищами наподобие него нянчусь уже целую вечность. Все симптомы налицо.

Они закончили перепалку и вылезли из этого лилипутского швейцарского огорода. Я стиснул кулаки, намереваясь уйти туда, откуда приперся, а именно в Стокгольм, но в последнюю секунду, перед встречей со сконфуженными серо-голубыми глазами, передумал. Поиграем в эту детскую игру по жестоким детским правилам.

Я вытрясу из тебя душу, Шинни.


	5. Chapter 5

Решение вызвать в Берлин Кота, сразу после вежливого прощания с детворой, было продиктовано исключительно стратегическими планами мести, а вовсе не распаленной похотью и желанием оттрахать от души всегда готовую и доступную плоть. Во всяком случае – так я себя в этом старательно убеждал, наливаясь в отельном баре пивом и виски с колой.

Кот прибыл оперативно – спустя четыре с половиной часа как я позвонил. А что в таких случаях полагается хорошей наложнице? Верно, пара моих яиц на ранний завтрак. Он привез все три забытые мной сумки и обменял тупой красный мобильник на мой правильный потрепанный мобильник. Славный мальчик. Долго облизывал свои толстые шлюшные губы, примеряясь к моей ширинке, словно забыл, как именно делал минет в последний раз. Я поставил его на колени посреди ванной, потому что не хотел осквернять его изрядно потасканным телом кровать, в которой спал с Шином. Он что-то долго возился с фальшивой пуговкой на моих трусах. Ну что там расстегивать?! Если нужно просто потянуть вниз. Тупица.

\- Долго еще ждать? Соси.

\- И ты не скажешь мне?.. - он взглянул на меня снизу вверх, длинные, густо накрашенные ресницы затрепетали. Боже ты мой, так вот почему он смирный тормоз, а не самовлюбленный козлик, по обыкновению: глаза – запредельно голубые, по-воловьи влажные и... накуренные. Какая прелесть. А травку небось у Йонаса стрельнул?

\- О, конечно, Кисо. Скажу. Я соскучился по твоей бездонной глотке. И цыганским серьгам в ушах, таким же по диаметру, как твоя рабочая дырка. И по шее, которую так приятно тебе сворачивать, если ты сильно отвлекаешься и начинаешь пытаться думать. А теперь приступай.

Он зачем-то собирался что-то добавить. Но достаточно и того, что широко открыл рот. Я схватился его за голову и сам помог начать, толкнув вперед, на член. Пухлые, будто силиконом раздутые губы машинально сомкнулись – хорошо отработанным движением. Кот причмокнул. Зажмурился, посасывая и слюнявя головку члена языком, при этом его чертовы фальшивые ресницы царапнули мне кожу в паху, а я только побрил там всё! Раздраженно ударил его в затылок, он подавился, но намек понял, ресницами не махал и засосал интенсивнее. Обнял меня одной рукой за оголенную задницу, поглаживал. Нежный какой, обходительный. Непривычный. Может, всегда его накуривать? Я сам закрыл глаза, ожидая, пока его рот принесет мне больше удовольствия и лениво расшевеленная кровь утопит в мозгах все недавние мрачные мысли. Но что-то ни хрена не выходило. Не помогало. То есть так-то было приятно: я завелся, и яйца отяжелели, и ноги чуть подкашивались... но не более того. На сцене, обозленный моими грубостями, он и то лучше трудился – натруженными гитарой пальцами сквозь мои приспущенные штаны.

\- Эрик? Хватит, прекрати.

\- Ам-м... - он облизал мне член еще раз, по инерции, чтоб был помокрее и лучше скользил, и привстал, стягивая с себя джинсы: узкие, блядские, в трех местах протертые, с крикливой золотой застежкой на ремне. Ну хоть с одежкой он как всегда, не меняется.

Но ты ошибся, наивный Котик. Анала сегодня тоже не получишь.

\- Оденься, дебил. Я не хочу тебя.

\- А? Ч-чего?! - зрачки, занимавшие половину его одурманенных глаз, наконец-то хоть немного сузились.

\- В банк поедешь, карту мою заберешь. Вот адрес. А я спать пошел.

\- Андреас! - мне показалось, он сейчас захнычет. А лучше б ударить хотел, оплеуху влепить. Или и то, и другое. А вместо этого – безумный, вконец отупевший взгляд, шевелящиеся ноздри, и губы раздулись, как парашют, выпущенный из ранца. И уже в третий раз я передумываю – нет, никаких косячков, его же в таком виде в рабство продадут, а он и не заметит. А Кангура – убить. Никому не сметь накуривать Кисо в моё отсутствие. Vilken jävla otur[1], ну до чего же он сейчас дурак беспомощный.

\- Прошу, надень нормальное лицо. С этим на люди выходить стыдно. И рому мне прикупи. И кусок мяса какого-нибудь. Можно сырого, только не вчерашнего.

Конечно, потом он очухается, сто раз прокрутит в памяти мой отказ и смертельно обидится. Столько народу хотело бы прыгнуть к нему в койку, столько нарциссизма он сам вложил в культ своей квазимодельной внешности... а я спокойно пинаю всё это в дерьмо. И обращаюсь с ним, как с грязью. Но он сам захотел пресмыкаться у моих ног, сам спровоцировал мое презрение и скуку. Поищем виноватых или будем шевелить задницей, выполняя мой приказ? Надо же – второе.

Кисо подобрал сопли, затянул черт-те как болтавшийся ремень и поплелся за моими деньгами. Я не прислушивался, сильно ли хлопала дверь: зарылся по уши в подушку, на которой накануне дрых Шинни.

 

* * *

Телевиденье в отеле отстой. Но настроение улучшилось. Кое-кто подышал свежим воздухом, обожрался уличными хот-догами, когда действие травки кончилось, устроил мне маленькую бытовую истерику, следуя своей политике интерсексуальности, и наконец упал в мои лапищи – когда я клятвенно пообещал не сжимать больно его яйца. Вообще не трогать его промежность... до поры до времени.

Я поиграл с Котом в слова, загадывая немецких партийных лидеров времен третьего Рейха, покусал ему пирсинг в сосках, один почти вынув, пососал выгнутую шею и губы, которые он отморозил, на спор вынимая лед из стакана без рук. Настроение стало еще лучше.

Заметил, какой он сегодня особенно красивый, когда куксится. Возбудился. Он был не против – ведь я неукоснительно соблюдал клятву. Дал ему помастурбировать мой член, сидя на стульчаке (уж очень спальню пачкать не хотелось). Подремал прям там, устав и прислонившись к фарфоровому сливному бачку. Кот растормошил, когда приехал ресторанный столик на колесиках. Пообедали в номере, горничная сменилась, толстая некрасивая венгерка пришла. Стало скучно. Надо еще подремать.

Милостиво разрешил Коту прилечь со мной в постель – за это он сделал мне массаж ступней и икр, потом разминал поясницу, потом щипал за жир на животе. Знаю, мне стоило бы ходить хоть пару раз в неделю в фитнес-клуб, но всем без разницы: девочкам, хищно раскупающим билеты на концерты, я нравлюсь и с пузом.

Потом мы долго красились на вечерний выход. Я нашел в дорожной косметичке пинцет и щипчики, занялся выщипыванием его бровей, потом – заново отросших вокруг его ануса волос. И именно в таком порядке, а не наоборот. С потасканностью его прелестей я, конечно, сильно и грязно преувеличил. Никому он свою драгоценную узкую дырку, кроме меня, пользовать не давал, а со мной всякий раз зло щерил зубы и нещадно дрался, не подпуская сразу, как дикий камышовый кот. И сейчас бы, может, даже мне не дал ничего сделать, но я, не дожидаясь разрешений, спустил с него цветастые трусы перед относительно невинной косметической процедурой, а он не ждал подвохов, когда я закончил орудовать пинцетом между его раздвинутых ягодиц.

Сбрызнул лосьоном после бритья, чтоб кожа после экзекуции не зудела, и с усилием вставил в чистое, розовато блестевшее отверстие два смазанных пальца. Подумал разное... А ведь раньше я балдел от мальчиков-шлюх, в которых можно было засунуть без подготовки хоть все пять. Подвигал рукой туда-сюда, ввинтился глубже, наслаждаясь тесным слизистым ощущением его горячей заднепроходной плоти. Мышцы непроизвольно сокращались, Кот, сам того не ведая, выталкивал меня наружу и выразительно сопел. Хочешь большего, моя своенравная бестия? Я весь в раздумьях, трахать тебя или нет.

Помял и искусал его за ягодицы, послушал, как звонко пружинят, сочные, упругие... Молодость так хороша, так доверчива и безголова. И я до сих пор не вспомнил, сколько же лет стукнуло мне. Тридцать один? Это много? Это мало? Кот что-то забормотал и завозился, отвлекая.

Рывком уложил его на спину, заглянул в ставшие прежними, нахальные себялюбивые глаза. Кот недвусмысленно потянул в рот свой указательный палец и коснулся языком кончика ногтя.

\- А гандоны купил? Я не собираюсь прерывать и расплескивать все на мебель.

\- В рот кончишь. Я своим телом, знаешь ли, не брезгую, все тщательно вымыл и выскоблил.

\- Но ты можешь и сам на себя, красивого, помастурбировать. У зеркала.

\- Но зеркало холодное и не кусает так возбуждающе за задницу. А своим отражением я в твоих глазах полюбуюсь, Андреас.

\- А мордой в диван ткнуться не хочешь?

\- Ты не ткнешь, - он издевательски взмахнул рукой, изображая сожаление, и обвил меня за шею. - Не осмелишься. Ты свалил в отпуск, улепетывая от меня куда подальше. Да вот только от самого себя не улепетнул. Я нужен тебе. Не знаю пока зачем, но нужен позарез. Смазка где? Мы столько попусту болтаем, что у меня уже всё высохло, да и у тебя упал. Дела так плохи, генерал Вип? Красавчик Кот должен вас спасти?

Я ругнулся сквозь зубы и захотел опять куда-нибудь сбежать, но смысл. И дураку ясно, кто победил, а кто сдался. Кисо... Пухлые уверенные губы сомкнулись на моем языке, обсасывая, огромный нос мягко толкнулся в щеку. Какой же ты страшненький, если смотреть вблизи, и какой великолепный, если наконец заткнуть говнопровод в голове и заняться целиком твоей мальчишеской плотью. На черта мы красились? Если я сегодня куда-то и иду, то только в тебя. Забавно торчащие ребра, дурацкий пирсинг в пупке, гладко проэпилированный пах (моя работа), какая-то рельефная родинка (и давно она тут?), тяжелая мошонка, мягкие, проскальзывающие под подушечками пальцев яички... Ты отпрянул? Ну я же обещал. Не сожму их, не сделаю больно. Лучше сожми мне ты, сожми горло. И оседлай, что ты мнешься, ты ведь так любишь быть сверху.

 

* * *

[1] Полный пиздец (швед.)


	6. Chapter 6

Кончив, я сразу уснул. Это Кисо еще бегал туда-сюда, мылся, мазал себя кремами, снова мылся, подпиливал ногти и долго торчал у пресловутого зеркала, кусая губы, вытягивая их, складывая в разные «утиные клювики» и оценивая, насколько эротично получается. Откуда знаю? В этом отеле поселился только один неисправимый нарцисс и завзятый любитель растительных масочек, молочка для тела, очищающей глины и скрабов. Ну и сквозь сон... разное слышал. Что-то во сне даже обдумывал. Но спокойно, без желания напиться до поросячьего визга или переломать кому-нибудь кости.

О Шинни не думал. Почти. И правильно сделал – он сам объявился.

Бесконечные прихорашивания сошли на нет к полуночи. Кот по привычке выпрямил волосы утюжком, модно зачесал – то есть так, чтоб его носатую физиономию почти не было видно, – и принялся меня тормошить. Мы что, все-таки куда-то пойдем? А зачем? Я опустошен и хочу спать.

Дребезжащий стук в окно. Ветер... Показалось. Нет, стук повторился. Я недоуменно привстал, отнимая у подушки тяжеленную голову. Теперь я это не только услышал, но и увидел: в панорамное окно апартаментов метнулось три или четыре мелких камушка. Заинтересованный Кисо прекратил стягивать с меня одеяло и пошел смотреть, кто там так по-ребячьи привлекает к себе внимание. Я подтянулся через минуту – надо было сначала разыскать и надеть трусы... то есть – хотя бы трусы.

Шикарный лимузин на сей раз не приехал. Шоферу группы, наверное, не оплачивают ночную смену и сверхурочные. На парковке одиноко стояла белая в черный горошек фигура, туго затянутая в корсет, в волосах при свете фонарей блеснула какая-то продолговатая брошь. Как же он похож на девочку... Коту со всеми его тщательно выверенными пидорскими замашками и не снилось быть хотя бы жалким ополовиненным подобием знойной красотки – рядом с этим округлым смазливым личиком. Шин мог не красить глаза, не красить губы. Пепельно-белые волосы пару раз взметнулись от легкого ветерка, открыв шею – и предательское адамово яблоко должно было подсказать Кисо, что пора ревновать и скандалить.

Но вместо этого он скатал губы в полосочку (в безуспешной попытке сделать их чуть меньше), молча открыл окно и... что? Сделал реверанс?! Дескать, подходите, генерал Виплешер, ваша добыча пожаловала? Неверящими глазами я проводил его покачивающиеся бедра до самой двери сортира. Вилял он ими на совесть. Жаль только, что сам был не голым, как я.

Я озадаченно переступил с ноги на ногу, но соблазну шагнуть в распахнутое настежь окно не поддался и вышел на балкон, все-таки это безопаснее. Как же не хочется кричать на всю улицу. Пригласить Шинни в номер? Чтоб Кот ему глаза выцарапал? Спуститься самому? Но розыски моей одежды могут очень затянуться...

Плюнул, ушел в трусах и расшнурованных ботинках на босу ногу. Виплешеру Бернадотту случалось выступать перед многотысячной толпой почти голяком, какие проблемы? На улице перед отелем максимум человек шесть, не считая швейцара. А Шинни вряд ли сдаст меня полиции за публичное появление в непристойном виде – после всех не самых невинных признаний, сделанных в альпийском садике.

\- Поздно же ты гуляешь, - атаковал я сразу, не давая себе времени растеряться и запаниковать. Его чудесная оголенная шея, шарф забыл где-то или потерял... а единственное, что могу потерять я и чего терять категорически нельзя – это самообладание. - Не боишься привлечь внимание вышедших на охоту педофилов?

\- Я тут поразмыслил и решил, что как раз этим и хочу заняться сегодня ночью, - он протянул мне руку. Пожатие было очень слабым, его пальцы быстро разжались. - С поправкой на ветер и на то, что меня интересует всего один конкретный педофил.

Шин произнес это как будто бы с деланным равнодушием, но лицо осталось спокойным, по-настоящему спокойным. Никакой мимики, невербальных сигналов. Он что, на седативном? Принял лошадиную дозу таблеток?! Или... кто-то заставил принять?

\- Что с тобой случилось? - я постарался подавить тревогу в голосе и не тянуться к нему всем телом. Черт, да я не знал, что умею так волноваться! Страйфи сдал Шина их зубастому, похожему на Стервеллу де Вилль, продюсеру? Ему поставили жесткие условия? Он должен сейчас со мной порвать и попрощаться? Но рвать не с чем, мы не успели начать. И в жестокие игры тоже не начали играть. Всего одна ночь в обнимку! Ну же, не томи, сдохнуть можно от этих мелодраматичных пауз. Я не любитель накручивать себя и фантазировать о худшем. Я просто хочу ясности, без подвохов получить по морде, обработать фингал и с чистой совестью лечь спать.

\- Ничего. Ничего такого. Мы можем поговорить тет-а-тет?

\- Мы уже говорим. И всем начхать на двух кретинов, застрявших по непонятной нужде посреди полупустой парковки, никто не слушает.

Шин наклонил голову, пряча глаза. Или ему стыдно, или сейчас прозвучит вранье.

\- Я смалодушничал. Юркнул в кусты в надежде, что патовую ситуацию разрулит кто-нибудь, кто угодно – вместо меня. Я еще не попадал в такое глупое положение. Один раз меня застали с другом, сокурсником, он делал мне минет, поставив под стеночкой в сортире... Но меня безумно сжигал адреналин и эйфория, чувство безнаказанности от любой выходки. Короче... всегда было легко, приятно. Делал «крутые» вещи, перся сам с себя.

\- Что изменилось? - я поёжился, заметив, что замерзаю. Оказывается, ночной ветер – штука не из приятных, когда ты трезв. Удручающе трезв.

\- Я не хочу быть крысой. Трусливым гадом, которому важнее деньги, статус звезды и разное подобное дерьмо.

\- И поэтому ты здесь среди ночи? - очень невежливо ухмыляться, когда собеседнику несладко, но тут и дураку ясно, что я победил на старте. Даже морду никому бить не пришлось.

\- Да. То есть... я из квартиры тайком выбрался, пока все спят. Попрощаться приехал.

\- Попрощаться, - я дернулся. Спишем на холод. Спишем на ветер. Рано радовался, на фальстарте, но не показывать же, как я сейчас шмякнулся с седьмого неба прямиком в ад, и всё это за три секунды. - О’кей. Ну, давай?

Он шагнул вперед, ко мне, но завис на полпути. Оглянулся на швейцара. Тот просто подпирал отельные двери и, конечно, старался не смотреть на нас. Проблема явно не в нём. Как и не во мне.

\- Не дрейфь, Шинни, - басом подбодрил я. Пытался быть вежливым, но звучал, пожалуй, как самый отпетый и прожженный педофил. А что я могу со своим голосом поделать? Я не нарочно. - Если расстаешься с ярлычком труса – расставайся сейчас. Или уйди молча и забудь, что вообще устраивал сегодня неудачный побег. Я тоже обещаю забыть. Тебе не в чем будет упрекнуть себя.

\- Тот человек в окне... - Шин пальцем указал вверх. Обругал бы его за деревенские манеры, да только некогда и не в тему. И я сам хорош. Понятно, что Коту не сиделось в сортире в качестве брошенного экса. Ставлю сто против одного, что он снимает нас на телефон и придумывает план страшной мести.

Я нехотя поднял голову.

Мда, хорошо, что я бился об заклад с самим собой и ничего не продул: Кисо прилип к стеклу толстыми губешками, нос тоже знатно расплющило. Открытым балконом воспользоваться не решился, умно. Избежал соблазна выматерить меня на всю улицу и заодно себя выставить клоуном.

\- Он тебя отвлекает? Скажи мне простецкое «до свидания» и дуй себе домой. Ты же видишь, я не злюсь и не кисну, глупых фортелей не выкидываю. Мы погуляли ночку, и будет с нас. Что такого, а? Обычные приятели-собутыльники. И не пялься на меня, как маленький бездомный ежик. Ты сам не веришь, что способен на серьезные отношения. Ты ребенок. Твой менеджер всё правильно сделал, он молодец. Прощайся.

\- Но я не могу! - просипел Шин вдруг пропадающим голосом. Так, будто старательно давил сопли и рыдания. - Пока он смотрит... Пусть он не смотрит!

\- Эй, ты причину еще дебильнее, чтоб задержаться, придумать не мог? Я не указ Коту: и по европейской конвенции о защите животных, и по биллю о правах человека, и... и потому что он своенравная скотина и меня не послушается. Короче. Или прощайся на его глазах, или сгинь и до гроба оставайся гадом.

\- Так значит, это он. Твой Эрик.

\- Да не мой он! Ну, блин! - только бы не потерять самообладание, не выйти из себя, не здесь, не сейчас. Skit också![1] \- Извини, моё терпение лопнуло, зря я сюда выскочил. Возвращаюсь в номер.

\- Пойми, я хотел...

Меня прижало пузом к корсету Шинни, крючочки впились в жирок и рёбра до самой шеи. Но, конечно, сначала мы стукнулись зубами об зубы. Больновато, учитывая, как сильно и резко он рванул меня к себе и сам накинулся. Опоздать боялся, само собой. Поцелуй получился со вкусом моей крови из десен, но смачным и... да что я растерянной фигней какой-то отделываюсь? Полчаса мы трепались ни о чём, а он всё момент улучить пытался, чтоб проверить, есть ли между нами хоть крохотная искра.

Пропади оно всё пропадом.

Есть.

 

* * *

[1] Вот дерьмо! (швед.)


	7. Chapter 7

Зубы еще не отошли после удара, а я сжимал Шинни за тощие ягодицы, через юбку, не смея быть животным, похабным и навязчивым, но задыхался именно от похабных желаний, от жадности, от картин нашей близости, нарисованных в голове в мгновение ока в самых красных пылающих тонах. Жрал его мягкий рот, выпивал дыхание, электричество не то что скупыми искрами – целой подстанцией в меня било. Я на спине его руки нашел. Да и ноги тоже. Он обвил меня, всего обвил, повис на мне стройной куклой в горошек. Ну и как мы собираемся после такого говорить «пока-пока»? Скорее «ку-ку, мистер судья, а я вас не заметил» и «прошу, не сажайте за растление детишек, Эмиль с меня три шкуры сдерет, если в студию через неделю не явлюсь».

Я ничего не могу поделать со стояком, Шин слишком долго и мокро хозяйничает языком у меня во рту, а его тело просит секса, всей позой, раздвинутыми бедрами, вызывающе раскрытыми, а затем сомкнутыми вокруг меня. Он фактически сидит на мне, ничего, да? А на мне по-прежнему только трусы и ботинки расстегнутые. Кисо, зря ты нас не снимаешь, такие исторические кадры теряются.

\- Вольфф убьет меня, - шепчет Шинни, продолжая коротко целовать уголки моих губ. - И Страйфи тоже. Я спустил в унитаз все успокоительные таблетки и прикинулся вялым баклажаном.

\- Кем?

\- Ну, овощем. Унылым доходягой. Типа транквилы сразу подействовали и мне в жизни больше ничего не интересно, кроме как в барабаны стучать.

У меня было как минимум два вопроса, три из них – нецензурные, а четвертый – с ударом в челюсть. Самообладание, самообладание. Молчать. Ждать. Верить в абсентовую фею. У одной из них прямо сейчас грустные и жестокие глаза. И красиво двигающийся рот.

\- Андреас, нам правда нельзя. Я хотел компенсировать тебе оскорбительное поведение Страйфи, слова свои глупые о том, чтоб он тебе одиночество скрасил. Я не думал, что говорю, мне было страшно. Мне и сейчас страшно. Всё, что я о тебе знаю, это... это не те вещи, что полагается знать. Не возраст, не увлечения, не доход, не семья, чтоб всё прилично, как надо, как у всех, - он начал сползать, устав держаться, бедра дрожали от напряжения. И я схватил их сам, возвращая на место. Чтобы его пах не тёрся о мой, чтобы член под его юбкой спокойно повис, не раздразненным ничем. - Я кожу твою знаю. Как смеешься – знаю. Как пахнешь поутру с похмелья – знаю. Как глазами есть умеешь – знаю. Как спишь беспокойно – знаю. Как радуешься или огорчаешься – знаю. Выучил за одну ночь. И расстаться теперь со всем этим не могу. Такое чувство, что уйду хромая. Ногу себе отпилю. Тебе оставлю. Ногу – потому что башку отпилить не смогу.

Дождался. Так мне в любви еще ни одна бестолочь не признавалась. Феи, вы там перестарались! Я не то хотел! Загубите мне к едреной фене паренька. Мне бы хоть раз провести отпуск без драм, без фарса, без вызова полиции и наркоконтроля... Согласен на Кисо, на секс без любви, с каким-то подобием дурмана и зависимости. Но это? И кто из кого вытрясает душу?

\- Андреас, мне пора. Нам обоим пора. Не знаю, о чем молчишь ты, но я сдержал слово. Я не струсил.

Я проводил его взглядом, завернувшего за угол здания. Всё верно, я ничего ему не сказал.

И пусть я поступал как последний мудак, но ответное признание посеяло бы в его душа зерна ненужной надежды. А я во что бы то ни стало должен избегать обещаний, которые не выполню. Ничего бы не дало моё «люблю» и «останься». Какое «люблю»? Как «останься»? А главное: где и на каких правах? И если я разбил ему сердце... что ж, по крайней мере, Шин не отдаст его никому другому. Оно отныне – моё. Что с ним делать, я решу. Однажды. И плевать, если мои демоны сожрут меня уже следующим утром, на поздний завтрак.

Я поплелся в отель, мимо соболезнующего швейцара. Хмуро полюбовался собой и медленно отрастающими сиськами в зеркальном лифте. Постучался в дверь своего апартамента, потому что ключ – это последнее, о чём я помнил, выбегая к Шинни.

Кот открыл не тотчас, заставил потомиться. Принял эффектную позу, локтем опершись о дверной косяк. Не пускает внутрь, ясненько. Самообладания мне не занимать, как и терпения.

\- Погулял?

\- Да, спасибо, освежился.

\- Спать наверное хочешь?

\- Мысли мои читаешь.

\- А мои, Вип – читаешь?

Я протяжно вздохнул. Вот не лишили бы меня невинности в восемь лет, может, вырос бы я в прилежного библиотекаря. Или в угрюмого водителя-дальнобойщика. Но кого бы я убедил, что мечтаю о тихой неприметной жизни, если никто насильно не тянул становиться «порно» звездой шведского индастриала. Эх, Кисо, ну врежь мне, сколько можно изображать мямлю и оскорбленного девственника? Я хоть с кем-нибудь сегодня подерусь?!

Не дождался драки. Видимо, в другой раз и с другим не-мямлей. Принял рисковое решение зажать его целиком сбоку в дверном проеме, надвинуться сверху, с навязчиво правдоподобным ощущением, что мы лежим горизонтально, а не стоим вертикально. Кисо глубоко задышал, пожирая меня усталыми сдавшимися глазами. Ну почему я тебе так нравлюсь, голубоглазый идиот? Ты, конечно, без макияжа и причесона пугающе носатый, но у меня нос вообще кривой и будто поломанный, и всё лицо как на помойке собирали. А голос зачем такой серьезный делать?! Кисо, не начинай, захлопнись! Fy sjutton[1], поздно...

 - Однажды мы трахались в автобусе по дороге в Гластонбери, в одном из туров на разогреве. Обыкновенно трахались: ты сверху, без сигареты и посторонних предметов, а Скинни надымил из бонга так, что нас только слышно было, а не видно. Кончив, ты не выкинул меня сидеть за общим столом и обороняться от сальных высказываний Уле, и хоть постель нас целиком не умещала, особенно с учетом твоего пуза – я был благодарен. Остался и умудрился уснуть. Я никому не говорил, мне приснился тогда омерзительный шлак: игра в покер в каком-то загородном сербском клубе, наподобие того, где мы снимали “Virtue to vice”. Я продул, денег не было... и я проиграл тебе желание. Ты заставил меня раздеться и отдал по часовой стрелке всем игрокам, а их было восьмеро. Я отключился на пятом; затем очнулся на седьмом от жуткой боли, чтобы тут же снова отключиться. Пришел в себя во второй раз – с тобой, в момент, когда ты засунул мне руку по локоть в раздолбанный в кровь и месиво задний проход. И явно намеревался затолкать ее еще глубже, хотя заметил, что я в сознании, и отлично расслышал мой болезненный всхлип. Губы у меня были склеены слюной, спермой и остатками моей же рвоты, но я сумел разлепить их, чтобы спросить зачем-то... вот это: «Ты хоть немного меня любишь?» Я не дождался от тебя никакого ответа или не запомнил его – потому что проснулся. Автобус ехал в ночи по сельской местности, твоего пуза рядом не было (ты отлучился поговорить по телефону с Питером Тагтгреном, как выяснилось позже), а губы мои оказались взаправду склеены. Я знал, что сперма на них твоя и больше ничья, я ведь часто прошу тебя вынуть, чтоб кончить мне в рот, и я должен был забить на приснившийся кошмар и веселиться: Эмиль как раз придумал поиграть в пьяные оплеухи. Но я дрожал под одеялом, на душе скреблись кошки размером со слона. Ты довольно часто вел себя со мной как говнюк. Мог ли ты в какой-нибудь особенно поганый денек переступить черту? И я задаю тебе вопрос наяву, здесь и сейчас, наплевав на то, как жалостливо и сопливо он звучит: ты хоть немного меня любишь?

 

* * *

[1] Вот чёрт (швед.)


	8. Chapter 8

Молчание – не всегда знак согласия. Когда спрашивают о глупых неприятных вещах, на которые хочется лишь скептически вздернуть бровь. Любовь? Кисо, ты рехнулся? Меньше женских журналов читай, меньше во всякую бредятину верь.

\- Я не стал бы спокойно смотреть, как тебя насилуют по очереди восемь грязных членов, как и не стал бы тебя затем добивать глубоким фистингом, я же не совсем больной на голову. На кой хрен мне сдались твои мучения? Я предпочитаю видеть твою наглую морду сытой и довольной. Но если ты спросил, испытываю ли я к тебе нежные чувства, чтобы просто так взять за руку и поворковать о том, о сём – то нет. Не испытываю.

Я не врал. Брякнул, что думаю. Есть бизнес, есть досуг. Есть пьянство и дуракаваляние. Есть секс без презерватива, когда дух захватывает при мысли, а не заразит ли меня старательная девочка какими-нибудь хламидиями. Есть утро, аварийная бутылка холодного пива и банка содовой, заранее заныканные Эмилем под кровать, чтобы я, проснувшись, не чувствовал себя полуразложившимся зомби. А любви – хм, нет?

Но ведь если подумать еще... Эмиль – такой заботливый, всякий раз угрожающий меня кастрировать, оставить без сигарет или, не мудрствуя лукаво, свернуть наконец шею. Эмиль, посылающий меня нахер чаще, чем диктор вечерних новостей произносит «а сейчас прогноз погоды», участвующий без всякого энтузиазма в моих развратных сценических играх, неохотно отвечающий на публичные поцелуи, облизывания и обжимания, но не уклоняющийся от них, потому что «так надо».

Ни с того ни с сего я обнаружил, что любовь есть. Любовь к старому другу. Правда, без идиотского сексуального подтекста в любой форме: трахать его, даже ужрамшись до поросячьего визга, я не стану, просто не додумаюсь. Он для этого дела... ну, не подходит, влечения ноль на массу. То есть влечение есть! Но я сам себе ничего не могу объяснить приличным языком, потому что дураком родился. И я не долбаный психолог: впервые в жизни лезу разобраться во всех этих хитрых штучках и не знаю, с чего начать даже. Ну пусть дано Эмиль. Его можно обнимать как бы случайно, не опасаясь агрессивных реакций на распускание рук; интимно рассматривать вечно недовольное и хронически невыспавшееся лицо, когда мы всей группой едим; зазевавшись, натыкаться на его зубастые насмешки и очередное безэмоциональное посылание нахер; получать удовольствие, просто наблюдая, как он работает за микшерными пультами и синтезатором; обожать его как хитрожопого продюсера, самоуверенного забияку, деловую колбасу. Фигушки я ему признаюсь, но – обожать целиком. Вот те на.

\- Не сворачивай с темы, не о вшивых нежностях тебя спрашивают. Вип, ты язык себе откусил? Отморозился отвечать, я так и знал.

Кот требовательно пихнулся. А я сегодня никому не отвечаю. Любовь засранцам мелким подавай... а дарственную на остров в Индийском океане в придачу не выписать? Сюда шуруй, Кисо, повинуйся взгляду. Да. Не будет дефицитных товаров, но будет то, что я соизволю тебе дать по милости невидимой руки рынка. Главный интим-продукт. Главный эрзац.

Обхватил его голый, вызывающе блестевший от кремов, но сто раз успевший наскучить, торс, нехотя покрыл поцелуями угловатую физию, постоянно отплевываясь от его волос, норовящих влезть в рот. Ответ был неясен только слепому... ну и самому Коту.

Нельзя любить того, кого не уважаешь. А я тебя не уважаю, Кисо. Ты играешь в моей группе, ты регулярно занимаешься со мной сексом, но кто ты такой? Шумный выскочка, посредственно владеющий гитарой. Начинающий актеришка, моделька, позировавшая для нескольких dark beauty журналов. Согласен, для многих людишек твоих достижения – потолок и антресоли, а твоё тело – предел потных ночных грёз. Но я бы сейчас предпочел положить волосатую руку на бедро Эмиля, обтянутое теми кожаными штанами, в которых он снялся в “Death dies hard”, похабно показанные в конце крупным планом... и поговорил бы о том, что меня мучает. Проблема выбора, вечная проблема. Пусть бы друг называл меня шлюхоебом, скалился бы так, чтоб ему хотелось выбить все зубы, раздражал правотой, выводил из себя. Мы наверное даже отметелили бы друг друга, и с подбитым глазом я ухватился бы за истину – чтобы залить ее, бесполезную, очередной порцией пива. Потом финально послал бы Эмиля в пекло трахать уставших после надраивания котлов чертей, а сам уснул бы под столом счастливый, в неожиданной легкости своего жалкого бытия.

Один малюсенький нюанс: Эмиль – дома. А Кисо я сам вызвал ублажать мою плоть, а не мозги. Вот поэтому я дурак неизлечимый. Вот поэтому хрена с два я сделаю правильный выбор.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я любил тебя? Не мешай мне любить других. Будь честным. Принимай меня настоящего, с лицом деревенского алкаша, а не загримированного в мишурные звезды и увенчанного пластиковой короной. Хочешь меня слышать? Говори, но не о своей вонючей прическе и новых камушках в пирсинг. А если сказать тебе нечего – отвали нахер в место, которое поможет набраться новых слов и выражений.

\- Это какое такое место...

\- Библиотека!

Разозлился я несильно: Кисо отлетел всего лишь на кровать, а не об стену, чтобы тут же снять с себя трусы и лечь в просительной коленно-локтевой, гибко прогнувшись в спине. Ну вот какого хрена?! Если я зол, это не значит...

_«О, очень даже значит»._ Голос Эмиля едко переговаривался со мной в моей голове, повторяя на все лады «шлюхоеб» и «кого стесняемся, всади ему». Мне стало тоскливо и тошно от собственной предсказуемости. Тут не то что трахаться – дрочить левой рукой не захочется, а только вены вскрыть, от лишнего мусора освободившись.

\- Эрик, прости, - я сел рядом с его оттопыренной задницей. Вцепился двумя руками себе в жиденькую шевелюру, дернул. Что за дерьмо со мной творится? Началось сразу после вопроса о чувствах. Как будто тупо всё раздражает, а обвинить некого и не в чем. Кроме себя.

_«Чувства. Пха. Костью в горле застревают, мешают и портят всё. На кой они сдались шлюхоебу?»_

Да, Эмиль, я знаю. Что с ними тошно, что без них. Но я хотя бы должен был сказать правду. Не отпустить Шинни в глотку страшного чудовища под названием «одинокая дорога домой после полного краха», поступить глупо и опрометчиво, не по-взрослому, но влезть раз в жизни головой в петлю – в настоящую любовную аферу. Она могла продлиться день. Или час. Или ровно минуту. Дай я себе труд не спасовать перед сложностями.

Я должен был еще год назад сказать Кисо, глядя прямо в глаза, что не люблю его; а не сказав тогда – сказать хотя бы сегодня, беспардонно вызвав из Стокгольма в Берлин, нажить тем самым в его лице нового врага и провалиться с этим тяжким грузом, но с чистой совестью, в сон. Я должен был послать в женские детородные органы всякую осторожность, прекратить без конца прикрывать от поджаривания свой драгоценный зад. Нужно, нужно было рискнуть! Ну почему я наломал дров с точностью до наоборот? Ничего удивительного, что теперь мне хочется спрятаться от последствий за твоим плечом, Эмиль, и сдохнуть. Трус несчастный, крыса помойная.

И каков итог? Я проведу остаток недели в запое. Прекрасно начавшийся отпуск превратится в обычную тоскливую синь, когда я не нужен ни в студии, ни на сцене какого-нибудь местечкового клуба. Но если хорошо подумать... не встреть я Шинни возвращающимся с аниместейджа, я бы напивался всю эту неделю в точности так же – то есть в той же объемной доле спирта, но нацепив нелепые розовые очки, в морковной тональности релакса и блаженного ни-о-чем-не-думанья. Жесткие волокнистые мысли превратили мою черепушку в грустно бурлящий котелок, а без них, то есть без молодого немца – она совершенно пуста. Пиво, шлюхоебство и звездно-плакатная рутина – три кита моей бесполезной жизни.

\- Андреас?

Моё неудавшееся костлявое развлечение нацепило штаны и нависло сверху огромным носом.

\- Ляг уже и спи. Свет везде можешь выключить, - я постарался не прозвучать сварливо.

\- А ты?

\- А я – рядом. Это не атомный бункер, но куда ж я денусь.

\- Но если ты не хочешь...

\- Представь себе, Кисо, иногда в постели со мной можно _только_ спать. И твоя сопящая в две дырочки компания меня не раздражает.

Он походил немного туда-сюда, приводя себя в очередной порядок (или беспорядок? кто ж разберет), намазался четырнадцатой порцией увлажняющего крема и украсил своей растрепанной башкой продолговатую подушку. Темно. И грустно. Похоже, мне уже хватит помешивать варево мыслей серебряной ложечкой и наконец сдаться, выключив «плиту» – в надежде, что утром расхлебывать будет легче. Ну и в надежде, что редкую гадость, которую видел во сне Кисо о групповом изнасиловании в казино, Морфей мне не подсунет.


	9. Chapter 9

Затрудняюсь однозначно классифицировать хрень, которую мне принесло утро, то есть чем это надо было обозвать: избавлением или новыми неприятностями.

Во-первых, Кисо ретировался домой: криво состряпанную прощальную записку уберегли от полетов на сквозняке моя кредитка и карта-ключ от номера, всё – лежащее на полу у изголовья кровати.

 

_«Генерал Вип,_

_если созреешь что-нибудь сказать – знаешь, где меня найти._

_Я не обижен, я просто не хочу быть твоим походным аксессуаром._

_Э.»_

 

Во-вторых, сквозняк создавали открытое окно и дверь в апартаменты с выломанным замком, карта-ключ к которому была уже, в сущности, деталью лишней. В-третьих, единственным кандидатом на проникновение со взломом оказался тот опасный невменяемый субъект, чье лицо было или непроницаемо серьезным, или украшенным пугающей кислотной ухмылкой, собутыльник Сатаны, самый загадочный и нелюдимый член нашей группы...

Короче, я обнаружил на постели рядом Уле.

Уман самозабвенно дрых в черных сатанинских трусах с красными подожженными крестами и в контрастно миленькой голубой майке с Минни Маус. Я очень осторожно (и постоянно оглядываясь на дверь в опасении обнаружить кривляющегося рогатого сообщника) его растолкал. Сразу задал главный, неистово вертевшийся на языке вопрос. И получил гениальное:

\- Ты мне звонил вчера. Я как раз нагулялся по Вестерботтену[1], включил телефон, заметил пропущенный вызов и пришел.

\- «Пришел»? Но мы не в Швеции! Уле, ты... - я замешкался, глазные яблоки описали дугу, закатываясь от одной попытки представить расстояние, - пешком шел?

\- Нет, автостопом.

\- Уле, это Берлин! По морю тоже автостопом?

\- Кажется, где-то несколько часов ехали по мосту. Или парому... - Уман поглядел на меня в сонном недоумении. - Разве ты мне не рад?

\- Ta mig jävlar[2], да как ты вообще узнал, где я, в каком отеле?! И почему просто не перезвонил?

\- Ну... я Кисо звонил. Его и спросил, он скинул адресок. Ни разу еще такого не было, чтоб он не знал, где ты и с кем. И зачем набирать тебя, если можно прийти. Ты так редко меня о чем-то просишь, что я спешил как на пожар. Но раз пожара нет... я посплю немного, ладно? Устал с дороги, - барабанщик отобрал у меня одеяло и через секунду опять безмятежно дрых, только ресницами чуть дрыгал в такт храпу.

Душимый бессильной злостью, я угрожающе подышал ему в лицо, руки самопроизвольно сжимались в кулаки. Но за что его бить? Потом разразился хохотом. Сатана нас всех побери, я надеялся на кого угодно, но не на Уле. Это означает, что неделя пройдет под знаком не алкоголя, а сушеных грибов.

 

* * *

Вопрос с дверью решили безэмоциональный администратор и одна большая фиолетовая купюра[3]. Я боялся, что польскую горничную придется свернуть загогулиной и трахнуть, чтоб молчала, но...

\- Я уже, - флегматично сообщил Уле, поглощая вместе со мной еду, прикатанную из ресторана. Сегодня с трезвых глаз я хоть разглядел, какая она: вареные яйца, кофе, тонко нарезанный хлеб и семнадцать разновидностей того, что на этот хлеб можно положить или намазать. Уле как раз положил или намазал – масло, джем, сыр, ветчину, салями, кусочек огурца, другой сыр, куриную колбасу и сладкую горчицу. Немного подумав, я последовал его примеру. Вынужден признать, что вкусно. Если всё вместе откусываешь и жуешь. Только пива не хватало для полного счастья. - В процессе расспросил ее, куда можно сходить развлечься. Для тебя она назвала, или скорее простонала, паб “Старая Бавария”, удобный в плане расположения – чтобы, нализавшись, быстро и особо не привлекая к себе внимания доползти обратно в отель. А для меня нашлось бывшее кладбище гугенотов: летом малолетние немецкие сатанисты собираются там по средам, пятницам и субботам. Меня, естественно, соблазнило предложение напугать их. Я знаю, компанию ты мне не составишь, так что с твоего позволения займусь приготовлениями и вечером тихо уйду, а вернусь к ланчу или ближе к обеду – как получится договориться со сторожем.

\- Составлю, - неожиданно прочавкал я. - Составлю тебе компанию. А что за приготовления?

\- Балахоны с капюшонами у меня с собой. Понадобится немного белого и черного грима, светящаяся краска на лицо. И рука мастера, чтобы нанести всё это эффектно и так, как я хочу.

\- Мы же всегда красились сами, Уле. Не разучился же ты кисточкой махать?

Оказалось, что под рукой мастера Уле имел в виду мою. Чертовски приятно, особенно в условиях недавней паршивой самооценки. Я сделал из него второго Зомби Боя, вышло даже страшнее и эффектнее, благодаря длинным волосам и улыбке адского неадеквата. Светящуюся краску мы съездили купить в гот-лавчонке «Королева Тьмы», пока выбирались из лабиринтов одежных вешалок, меня кто-то пытался узнать и даже заорал название группы. Уле с постным лицом пошел на кассу, энергично толкнув меня вперед. Расплатились, обменявшись молчаливыми гримасами «чшш» с понятливой продавщицей, и поскорее смылись назад в отель, примерять балахоны. Себя я красил менее тщательно, желая, чтобы Уман был главным действующим лицом в им же придуманной кладбищенской постановке. Я буду на подтанцовке во втором ряду, наедине со своими мыслями. Они уже не такие горькие и выковыривающие мне весь мозг ложечкой.

Шинни набарабанится в своей teen-группе до ручки, пока продюсеры не выжмут из нее все соки, и отправится дальше – диджеем, моделью, дизайнером или деградирующим в праздной тусовке наркоманом. А я помирюсь с Кисо. Совру ему что-нибудь о своих намерениях. О пристрастиях и симпатиях врать бессмысленно – сразу раскусит. Но если наобещать ему вечную любовь хотя бы до записи следующего альбома и теплый сонливый покой на моем пузе... может, тогда я обеспечу и себе подобие покоя?

На выходе под ручку с «зомби» Уле нам подмигнул бессменный швейцар, сверкнул мерзкой соболезнующей ухмылочкой, а ведь я ее уже видел сегодня. По какому поводу ухмыляемся на этот раз? Белый лимузин прикатил? На стоянке битый час стоял небось, меня ждал? И... se på fan[4], да! Стоял! Прикатил!

Я пониже натянул капюшон, скрывая раздосадованные очи. Недолго же клоун-продюсер праздновал победу, если его пташка так скоро вылетела опять из клетки. Но я этого не хотел. Я жить без дополнительных проблем хотел.

И в который раз я поздравляю себя с самонадеянным провалом. Нет моей пташки, из авто вышел Страйфи. Я мог не запомнить его смазливое наштукатуренное лицо – но ни с чем не спутаю аляповатый плащ и уродские белые туфли.

\- Я знаю, что это вы, мистер Бергх. Не прячьтесь, не убегайте, - голос у паренька был смирный, местами даже покаянный. Я придержал Уле за локоть. Мой на совесть размалеванный сатанюга не встрянет в разговор хотя бы из чистой вежливости, но перед выходом он грибного супа сварил. И кто мне скажет, что для него теперь – быть вежливым? - Дело касается Шинни.

\- Извинения приняты, до свидания, - чуть нервозно ответил я, предчувствуя, что так просто от Страйфи не отделаюсь и начинать выгонять его восвояси надо немедля. - Мы спешим.

\- Шин пришел ко мне в WG[5]. Сказал, что понял, чего хочет от жизни, и ушел из дома. А вам попросил передать это, - он протянул толстый запечатанный конверт.

\- Это всё?

\- От него – да. Но я хотел и от себя сказать...

\- Извинения приняты!

\- Да хватит меня унижать. Вы старше и, может быть, умнее, но презрение я ничем не заслужил. Остановитесь и выслушайте.

Теперь уже Уле притормозил меня, дернув за локоть. Ладно. Но только быстро. Снял закрывающие полфизии очки и взглядом дал понять Страйфи, что готов к мирным переговорам.

\- Вы достаточно известный человек, я навел справки и подивился. Я нелестно отзывался о вашей внешности вчера, но вчера я еще просто-напросто не знал, что вы не какой-то заурядный маньяк с ножом, поджидающий ребёнка в плохо освещенной подворотне. Вы хуже. Вы обладаете шармом, вы влияете, вы провоцируете и толкаете на изменения. Перетряхиваете содержимое тех голов, что настроились на волну вашего голоса. Я понимаю, что с Шинни вы обсуждали не музыку и едва ли вообще хотели бы говорить о лирике некоторых ваших антихристианских песен, но их отзвуки – всегда с вами. И вы весь – всегда у себя с собой. Как целый чемодан запрещенных к провозу через границу медицинских препаратов или оружия. Только если чемодан можно засечь при проверке на таможне и конфисковать, то вас, мистер Бергх, на предмет опасности не просканировать. И не изолировать от тех, кого вы собой убьете или пораните. Вы наверняка слушаете меня вполуха и считаете, что я раздул из мухи слона, чушь трагичную несу. Я тоже считаю, что дурно повлиять за одну ночь невозможно, но всё-таки. Шинни ужасно скромный парень, он к понравившейся девушке в жизни сам не подойдет, постесняется, он вопиюще романтичен, он наивен, он уязвим. Даже одна ночь с таким, как вы, для него чревата. И самое главное – он никого еще не любил. Поэтому если вы сделали ему что-то плохое, если ваша дьявольская антимораль очаровала его настолько, чтобы восстать против совести, если случилось непоправимое, если он, ослепленный, захотел стать вашей мишенью, и вы выстрелили в него... убили... изнутри... - речь захлебнулась в нехватке воздуха, обвинитель не закончил. А где мой адвокат? Уле? Нет, я лучше сам себе адвокат. И дело закрывается из-за нехватки улик.

\- При конфискации чемодана, набитого калашами и наркотой, очень высок риск задержания и попадания после всех разбирательств в тюрьму. Но если чемодана нет, как ты сам справедливо заметил, Джек – что ты мне сделаешь?

Он стиснул руки на груди, белые кожаные митенки заскрипели. Модный мальчик, жертва стиля visual key, идеально отутюженные и зачесанные вверх волосы, детское отчаяние в украшенной пирсингом и непроизвольно закушенной губе. Красавчик. Хочется глумливо подписать сбоку: «вот так выглядит злящаяся беспомощность». Ну а я... я сегодня привычно упал лицом в муку и наелся черной бутафорской крови, во славу дьявола и его невинных кладбищенских забав. Сочувствовать чужому горю у меня в плане не стояло, как и помогать. И назначаться на роль распорядителя главной игры в реальность тоже не рискну. Каждый сам следит за древом своей жизни, поливает его и не позволяет жукам и короедам отщипнуть лишнего. Мы не рождаемся наниматься в смотрители для двух, для трех и так далее деревьев, с чего Страйфи решил, что отвечает за юного барабанщика больше, чем, к примеру, родная мамка? Дует на него опасливо, как на горячую молочную пенку, шагу свободно ступить не дает. Нам дозволено совершать ошибки, и эти ошибки – только наше достояние, нужно дать себе труд осознать их ценность. Дар богов спрятан вовсе не в добродетелях, а в пороках, в несовершенстве человека, в возможности грешить и оступаться, вставать, отряхивать коленки и дальше идти. Как можно это отнимать? Кто-то лакомится сочными листьями не только по нашей вине, но и по нашей инициативе. Кто-то хочет и сохнет, погибает в пустыне, оставляя озадаченным потомкам обожженный солнцем остов. А кто-то будет гнить в переизбытке воды, в окружении мошкары и червей, вонючий, заболоченный. И средней температурой по импровизированной больнице служит гадкий швейцар, который всё видит и всех слышит. Полюбовался мной, пузатым, уже, кажется, в любом наряде и состоянии. Кроме совсем уж откровенно срамного голого. Даже сейчас этот ливрейный гад отвлекает меня! От Страйфи и от моего нового амплуа гнусного Казановы.

\- Значит, вы убили его. И подменили, он не в себе, это не он теперь! Я так и знал!

\- Шин тебе брат? Сын? Любовник? Почему ты так распереживался?

\- Он мой друг, - зло прошипел Страйфи и ударил каблуком в расшатанную брусчатку. - Я буду...

\- Мстить, да-да, я понял. Поговори для начала с менеджером. Шинни трагично ушел из дома, но не из вашего ансамбля, правда же? Ну так замани его к себе пожить, разберись, присмотрись, какого цвета тараканы у него в мозгах забегали. Вдруг я внезапно ничего не натворил, а твой Шин – drama queen, придумал и рокового маньяка, и нож, летящий со свистом из подворотни? Мало ли какие еще подробности вскроются, фантазия у него хорошая, прецедентами мальчик не обделен.

\- Не смейте! Тот случай в метро – особый, заставил его не выходить из дому по вечерам!

\- А я отныне заставлю шарахаться от всех мужчин неопределенного возраста с темными волосами средней длины и кривым носом?

Уле заржал, не выдержав. Нам пора, это сигнал к отступлению. Страйфи беззвучно разевает и  захлопывает рот, в бесплодных поисках контраргументов, это тоже знак, он нас в таком клинче не задержит, сваливаем. Конверт я получил, его миссия по любому выполнена.

Когда мы отошли на приличное расстояние, Уман счел полезным очнуться от сладких грибных грёз и отцепился от моего локтя, чтобы поймать такси, а я – воспользовался моментом и утолил наконец безудержное любопытство, вскрыв письмо от Шинни.

Но никакого письма, строго говоря, не было. Пачка желтой оберточной бумаги, толстой страховочной подушкой, слоев десять, никак не меньше. Разорвал их все в нетерпении, растрепал веером, в центре нащупав что-то твердое, но от внезапности такого поворота я неловко пропустил «это» между пальцев, не удержал.

На мостовую, мокрую от мелко моросящего дождичка, покатился ключ.

 

* * *

[1] Один из малонаселенных северных ленов (провинций) Швеции. Изобилует озерами, на северо-западе расположены Скандинавские горы.

[2] Ругательно эмоционально эквивалентно «твою же мать!» (швед.)

[3] Банкнота в пятьсот евро.

[4] Выражение крайнего удивления, буквально «смотри на чёрта» (швед.)

[5] Wohngemeinschaft – форма немецкого совместного проживания студентов и другой молодежи на съемных квартирах.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Он медный, - прокомментировал Уман, без интереса осмотрев то, что я ему взволнованно совал то в руки, то мимо них. - Без брелка. Обычный ключ.

\- Да подержи его уже, бллин, - и я принялся рыться в конверте с усердием свиньи, охотящейся за трюфелями, разыскивая хоть намек на записку, какой-нибудь номер, ну что-то, малейшую зацепку. Двадцать раз переворошил измятые желтые листочки, разгладил, опять помял в месиво, орал на них (или на Шинни, подсунувшего такой подарочек), от досады немного погрыз. Ни следа чернил. Ни хрена. Турок-таксист из последних сил давился гримасами, не выбрав, ржать ему или обоссаться от моей злющей раскрашенной физиономии. А злился я порядочно, чувствуя себя бестолковым бараном, ведь разгадка наверняка перед самым носом валялась. - Уле!

\- М-м?

\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я рехнулся?!

\- Ключ со стандартной резьбой, ни разу не от сейфа. Открывает совершенно произвольный, легко взламываемый замок. Серьезно, какой угодно. Забей.

\- Но его передал Шин!

\- Та громкая девочка в белом из лимузина, хотевшая сдать тебя таможенникам?

\- Нет! - я даже хрюкнул с описания Страйфи. - Ты всё перепутал, с Шином я вчера...

Эмоциональный пересказ занял четверть часа. Таксист истекал слюнями от любопытства, разбирая, очевидно, некоторые слова, но, в целом – хорошо, что в здешних краях в шведском никто ни в зуб ногой.

Улыбка, растянувшая чёрные губы Умана, когда я закончил подробно излагать и материться, предвещала недоброе:

\- Мальчик готов.

\- То есть?

\- Ключ – это ты. Понятно? И проблема с поиском замка отпадает. Он хочет, чтоб ты его покатал в ту сторону, где обычно верхом катается Кот. Чтоб вставил свой «ключ» в...

\- Уле! Он невинный совсем.

\- Ты упоминал, что ему какой-то парнишка в общественном месте минет сделал. И что Шин в постель к тебе нагишом преспокойно полез, спал себе в обнимку и не краснел. Ты мог в любой момент дотянуться и облапать его спелый банан с орешками. Мог покувыркаться не хуже, чем с Котом – если б не витал в ванильных облаках. Всё ещё уверен, что он чист как младенец?

Не уверен. И возразить мне нечего. Но пока Шинни был рядом, безмятежный и ясноглазый, просто не верилось, что ему хотелось чего-то настолько неромантичного. И даже когда я сам был во власти похотливых демонов – разве мог допустить мысль о непристойном влезании в его попу? Я знаю, что был пьян в хламину, дым и щепки и что в похожем состоянии я впервые переспал с Кисо. И ни фига тогда не было стыдно, несмотря на грязь и аморальность. Или было?.. Я запутался и хочу подумать о чем-нибудь более приятном. Мне все равно не удастся избавиться от двойных стандартов и перестать быть милашкой с одними, и мудаком – с другими.

Приехали. Уле шныряет по кладбищу как у себя дома, ориентируется, будто сам тут лет десять назад был похоронен. Я озираюсь в поисках мелких немецких детишек, ряженых в черное, но вдоль ровно подстриженных аллей только воробьи прыгают. Не мрачно у них тут, не заросло всё и не оплелось паутиной, не готическая атмосфера, короче, нифига не располагающая к молитвам Сатане, как например, в колоритных фильмах Бёртона. Надо было нам какое-нибудь старое заброшенное кладбище выбирать, чтоб сквозь сорняки не продраться было, чтоб сердце в пятки, чтоб бурелом под ногами, чтоб от внезапного завывания ветра мамочку звать хотелось, чтоб...

А где Уле?

Уле, бля! Взял и пропал на ровном месте! Тут же спрятаться негде, абсолютно лысая благоустроенная площадка! Ярко горящие фонари, ухоженные могилки, красивые цветочки, зеленый газон и белые таблички. И как можно было посреди этого некрофильского рая бесследно испариться? За считанные секунды... Неужели грибов переел и рухнул где-то тихонько без чувств, экстремал недорезанный? Настолько эффектно свалить в качель даже у Копперфильда не получалось.

\- Бон! Бо-он, ебаный ты в рот, Машина!

Охренеть. Ни ответа, ни привета. Во все стороны гробы, дорожки, кресты и камни торчат, три далеких дерева за поворотом к центру кладбища, метрах в ста, не меньше, и я – четвертым деревом, озверевшим и глазастым. Пялюсь, медленно и беззвучно поворачиваясь, чтобы уловить малейшее движение. Если кто-то шевельнется, пусть только попробует вскочить или проползти мимо меня незаметно. Убью. И похороню на месте, уже окончательно.

Шевеление заметил. Не то, правда, которое хотел. На параллельной дорожке дюжина черных полукруглых надгробий, и на одном – контрастно белый лист. Полетел было по ветру, но я поймал. Бумажка оказалась обычным рекламным проспектом: магазин сувениров “Kannewelt”, уникальные вазы и кувшины, декоративные изделия из цветной глины под заказ, телефончик, адрес в Берлине. Никаких маркировок и дополнительных надписей нет, но понимаю, что проспект – для меня, оставлен нарочно. Гребаные подростковые игры в «найди и принеси». И Уле как сквозь землю провалился. И сатанистов нет, дошло уже, что и не было их тут никогда, а чья-то очень хитрая задница сочинила их предлогом, чтобы... ну, как минимум выманить меня из отеля. А вот зачем – предстоит еще узнать. И во второй раз за отпуск я спрашиваю – нахрена я красился?! С люминесцентными тенями битый час провозились, с балахонами... Ох, чую, чьей-то жопе скоро не поздоровится, даже целая банка вазелина не спасет.

Обратно в город ехать было невесело. Абонент Уман предсказуемо находился в полной отключке, набирать Кота я не стал принципиально, а жаловаться Эмилю – рано. Я взрослый мальчик, уж как-нибудь разберусь с творящимся дурдомом. И ехать ни в какую глиняную лавчонку не буду по тупому приглашению.

Сорок пять минут спустя я тем не менее вовсю шарился по “Kannewelt”, проклиная злокозненных друзей, что хуже врагов, ловко сыгравших на моём любопытстве. Хозяева лавки о шизанутом квесте были предупреждены: как дорогого гостя приняли, показали все полки с крамом и разрешили трогать их, пока я не найду, что должен. А что я должен найти? Господи, таким ослом, идущим за свисающей с веревочки морковкой, я в своей жизни, богатой на провалы, нечасто себя чувствовал.

Магазин официально закрывался в восемь вечера, сам я прибыл туда около полуночи. Как много заплатили немцам, чтоб я тут всё вверх дном перевернул? Восемь стеллажей, пять застекленных витрин, три подоконника и один прозрачный шкаф. Я перетрогал столько присыпанных пылью мисочек, вазочек, горшочков и кувшинчиков, что кожа на руках ссохлась и чесалась. Спасибо, что меня не отвлекали, не заставляли общаться о погоде, политике и валютных котировках с терпеливо ждущими торговцами. Взгляд одного горячо буравил мне затылок, когда некоторые изделия слишком сильно звенели об полки или друг о друга. Но ничего я не разбил. Когда в уже абсолютно никакой выжатой кондиции перевернул очередную полую фигурку какого-то животного, возможно, медведя-эмблему города – не сразу понял вообще, что из нее что-то выпало. Опять бумажка. Бумажка, небрежно скомканная в шарик. Надеюсь, это не флаер-приглашение к стоматологу, белозубо обещающее пятипроцентную скидку.

Нет. Ну, вроде. “Style is war” гласила находка. Три больших непонятных слова забубенно-дизайнерским шрифтом на всю ширину листочка в клетку.

\- И это всё, förbannade fitta[1]?! - вскричал я вслух, не вытерпев. Опомнился, коротко извинился перед шокированными бюргерами и выбежал.

Материться буду в отеле. Разнесу пару-тройку паршивых керамических ваз там. Выебу нерадивого администратора, который примчится их спасать. Выебу Уле, если этот мазафакер уже выбрался с кладбища и на моей постельке с невинной рожей сидит, грибной суп лакает, меня ждет. Выебу телевизор – просто потому что бесит. Выебу еду, которую принесут на ужин. И человека, который ее принесет, тоже выебу. И затем, возможно, но не факт – успокоюсь. А, еще швейцару фэйс подправлю, чтоб не ухмылялся сытой гиеной. Несложно сообразить, чем всё кончится. Охране отеля придется вызывать из-за меня полицейский наряд. Ну и славно. Ну вот и повеселимся. Давно я за решеткой за буйное поведение не сидел.

_«Не боишься снова пострадать от предсказуемости, шлюхоеб?»_

И тебя, Эмиль, выебу. Чтоб твой воображаемый голос в моей голове не умничал в самый неподходящий момент. Всех выебу, крикнуть «помогите» не успеют!

Но голос, к сожалению, был прав. Едва я высадился у «Ритца», ко мне галопом подоспела целая бригада заранее проинструктированных и прекрасно обученных людей, не в черных форменных куртках, правда, как вся местная полиция, а в зеленых халатах. Врачи. Врачи?! Skit också!

Я ринулся обратно к медленно отъезжавшему такси, но они были быстрее. Сволочи. Схватили, я даже начать отбиваться не успел. Сразу четыре пары сильных и вежливых рук, и пятая, самая вежливая и деликатная – возникла у моей шеи с коротким шприцем.

\- Тихо, тихо, ситуация под контролем, герр Бергх. Дышите ровно, один маленький кусачий укол – и вам станет бесконечно приятно...

Шепот был странный, не мужской, не женский, но сексуально горяченький такой. Я это понял даже на грани потной озверелости, а затем – за гранью, погружаясь в возмущенный полуобморок. Уши и глаза как ватой забило, очень белая темнота, очень плотная тишина. И в довершение – кто-то наклонился ко мне, осторожно уложенному на носилки, и злонамеренно оставил поцелуй на моих онемевших губах, через пленку, нет, через быстро толстеющую преграду из моих отмирающих нервных кончиков. Я знаю, органы чувств откинулись временно, передают искажения, спят и видят грибные сны, но почему именно сейчас всякие разные пухлые шлюхогубы мне так нравятся? Чьи они? Кисо? Skitunge[2], теперь моя последняя мысль перед нирваной будет о противном носатом придурке! Ненавижу!

Темнота. Тишина.

Кисо...

Нирвана окрашена в цвет его глаз.

Нет, это какая-то подстава.

Почему я всё еще как будто в сознании?

А можно меня просто и неизящно вырубить?

Кисо.

Я не хочу всюду видеть его лицо.

Почему нельзя было спрограммировать перед входом лицо Шинни?

Эмиль, я с тобой разговариваю!

Плохой укол.

И время тянется, как в очереди на женскую консультацию.

Кисо.

Да пошел он... дурак манерный.

Ладно, я сдаюсь. Я помешан, я зависим, всё, я признался. Дайте мне Кисо, и движемся по вашему бессовестному плану. В нирване секс должен быть буддистским: бесконечным, плавным и невозможным, в недостижимости оргазма. Оргазм уже разлит повсюду. Если.

Красивое имя. Эрик. Эмиль. Не знаю, какое нравится больше.

Красивое тело. И ноги, обвившие мою шею. А вдруг оргазм реален?

Кисо...

 

* * *

[1] Пизда проклятая (швед.)

[2] Гадина, поганец (швед.)


	11. Chapter 11

Никогда еще не трахался так. Обняв космос, выйдя на околоземную орбиту, в черном вакууме, в белых звездных лучах. Кот полусна-полунаркотической дымки молчал, выполняя все мои прихоти. Целовался с закрытыми глазами. Послушно поднимался и опускался, не трогая меня, и я сам придерживал его за горячо взмокший торс, вечно растрепанные волосы кто-то убрал ему назад, открытое лицо светилось незнакомыми эмоциями. Привлекательное. Голое, без маски шута. И мне хотелось облизывать его рот, просунув язык между тесным кольцом пирсинга и пухлой нижней губой, снова и снова, прижимая к себе, не давая сосредоточиться на сексе. Я изнывал от этого желания, пока рывком не перевернулся, уложил его под себя. Кисо, в протухшей действительности мира, обращающегося вокруг солнца, ты не будешь таким покорным любовником никогда. Но хоть в недрах химической иллюзии, в черных впадинах спящего разума я могу... всё могу. Насладиться твоей искренней податливостью, запомнить, как твое тело принимает меня целиком, глубоко между раскинутых и задранных ног – и глубоко в пересохшем горле, моя плоть на твоей, побежденной, всей тяжестью. Ты выгибаешься так сильно, будто я пропускаю через тебя высоковольтный дуговой разряд... Я вынимаю из тебя истомленный язык, прячу его, чтобы более спокойными и невинными поцелуями покрыть лицо, которое мне так нравится, которое не портит нос, не портят толстые губы, ты слабо шевелишь ими, мокрыми от моей слюны, в полушепоте-полустоне выдаешь мне моё имя. Но я не слышу, я лишил тебя голоса, я выпил его, пока пил всего тебя, через раскрытое и чувственно сжимавшееся горло. Я хочу тебя, давно находясь внутри тебя и двигаясь в сумасшедшем ритме скоростного поезда, крепко зажав тебя за руки, прижав к себе, больно и насильно стиснув, меня пронзает твоим жаром, сильнее, чем я пронзаю тебя, но сводит с ума и приканчивает ножом в спину мысль, что единым целым не стать нам никогда. Ломающаяся линия пикового наслаждения, падение и скатывание вниз – и в тяжелом вздохе ты отодвинешься, даже если я на миллиметр еще не отпущу тебя от себя, не вынув ничего из твоего использованного тела, из остатков пламени пожара уже выглянут твои привычные, скептически сощуренные глаза. И маска самовлюбленного нарцисса привычно наползет на уставшее удовлетворенное лицо...

 Губы. Я всё еще целую чьи-то губы. Но они пахнут не горячим порнографическим сном, не ласковым ядом транквилизатора, у них запах обыденности и маслянистый привкус чёрной помады. И они сверху, а не снизу. А? Я никого не обнимаю. Руки. Минуточку.

\- Уле... - целой минуточки, необходимой для утрясания в мозгу важнейшего обстоятельства, из-за которого Уман делает то, что делает, не боясь получить по морде, мне не нужно. Слабый рассудок и его сонные попытки объяснить что-то мирным путем – глушатся голосом, чертовым громоподобным голосом, его наполняет злобная мощь, которая у меня сроду не бывала на сцене, потому что на сцене мной управляет не ярость. Господи, я и горжусь, и ненавижу его. - УЛЕ?! РАЗВЯЖИ МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

\- Не плюйся, - барабанщик отступил на безопасное расстояние. - И не ори напрасно, никто вызволять тебя не придет, пока сам не успокоишься настолько, что обнаружишь, как именно устроены ремни – и они отскочат как миленькие. Администрация отеля выставила охрану по периметру, список твоих возможных выходок и достойную денежную компенсацию управляющий тоже получил. И я бы не отстегнул тебя от кровати, даже если бы ты пообещал меня не бить. А ты такого обещания не дашь, Андреас.

\- У тебя... - я зашептал мягко, нежно до ядовитости, весь мелко дрожа от бешенства, - ровно половина шанса... остаться в живых, выложив всё начистоту, - но опять сорвался, вспомнив, что это он меня – а больше некому! – весь сон процеловал. Вместо Кисо. - Зачем привязал?! За что? Vad i helvete[1]!

\- Потому что психопат непредсказуемый. Я знал, что ты разозлишься из-за маленького приключения с кувшинами. Извини. Так надо.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что чем дольше я скован, тем изощреннее будет моя расправа? И что удерживать меня до развития внезапной амнезии в положении лежа не получится.

\- К сожалению, понимаю. Вип, послушай. Я просто выполняю оставленные мне инструкции. Никаких зубов на тебя не точил, никаких личных счетов у меня нет. Из Вестерботтена был вызван по плану, на прогулку вывел тоже по плану, грибов наварил внепланово, но вышло вроде весело, а? А теперь действительно меня послушай, пока я еще более-менее адекватен. Сейчас около восьми утра. Ты отключался на всю ночь. Тебе хотели вводить этаминал натрия, пока я не подсказал, какой ты алкоголик и тебе нельзя. Укол барбитуратом заменили на синтетический аналог морфина, болеть ничего не должно, но всякий случай – водку и виски сегодня не пей. Через час тебе привезут дежурный перекус с кофе и яичницей, и через час я уйду. Разберись самостоятельно, как быть дальше.

\- А _что_ дальше?! Ну что за намеки тупые, Уле! Куда наушники надеваешь? А как же чертовы путы, да освободи ты меня, я нормальный!

 

* * *

В три ремня, туго перетягивавшие меня и кровать поперек, были встроены датчики, реагирующие на учащенный пульс. Я обнаружил это, когда злость мало-помалу испарилась, пожрав меня целиком и не найдя больше подпитки. До мёртвого спокойствия я не дошел, но основательно устал кипеть и беситься. Безразлично уставился в стену, замер, не вырываясь. И услышал шесть коротких последовательных щелчков: захват ослаб, язычки ремней вылезли из пряжек, мне даже дополнительно расстегивать их не пришлось – просвет оказался достаточный, чтобы высвободить руки, а затем и ноги вытащить.

Уле, комфортабельно развалившийся на кушетке в наушниках, с блаженно закрытыми глазами, представлял уж слишком легкую мишень. Пусть у какой-нибудь другой сволочи достанет говна в кишках бить лежачего, беззащитного и фактически спящего. А я, чуть пораскинув мозгами, на цыпочках двинулся к мини-бару, мужественно преодолев дрожь, сунул одну ладонь в ведерко со льдом и шампанским, продержал так, сколько получилось вытерпеть тающие донельзя колючие кристаллики, и вернулся к Уману. Второй ладонью, оставшейся теплой и сухой, неторопливо и аккуратно оттянул ему штаны вместе с трусами и...

Моя очередь блаженно жмурить глаза. Да, месть сладка. Уле умеет визжать как девчонка, надо же. Ну-ка, еще немного поори для меня, но никуда не бросайся и не вскакивай, больно себе же сделаешь, болван.

\- Наушники поправить? - спросил я, чувствуя неровно блуждающую по моим губам не самую добрую улыбку, и покрепче сгрёб в пятерне его съежившийся и будто пытавшийся выскользнуть из ледяного объятья член. - Совсем сползли... Пообедаем, как вчера?

Уле, временно лишенный дара речи, достоинства и вообще всего, кроме инстинкта самосохранения, кивнул с выпученными глазами. Задышал ровно и по-человечески, только когда я вытащил руку из его трусов и посгибал пальцы, разминая после лютого холода. И наушники я всё-таки с Умана снял, чтобы нормально слышать меня не мешали за хрустом работающих челюстей. Опять нам принесли семнадцать видов колбасы, джема и горчицы на хлеб. Аппетит у барабанщика как у быка, но видок был чуть пришибленным. Никак не отошел от минутного массирования гениталий даже после пятого бутерброда. Обмороженные яйца с шелковистым пушком мне, кстати, понравились. Хотя гладко выбритые прелести Кисо сексуально привлекают больше, они, мм... они голо выпирают, такие нарочито развратные, манящие с умыслом... Так, опять я не о том придурке думаю. Сосредоточимся на Уле.

Выпил кофе, окончательно согреваясь, и сел ему на колени. Черную шевелюру, касавшуюся плеч, приподнял, чтоб не тянуть за нее и не цеплять ненароком своими граблями, и любовно обвил шею – сильно напрягшуюся, но хоть не вспотевшую от страха.

\- В тупые игры с малолетками играть не буду, так им и передай, - проговорил я ему с самым серьезным видом и трагично округлил губы, приблизив и неплотно прижав к его губам. Задел их зубами, будто хотел прикусить... или откусить? Подвигал бровями вверх-вниз, изображая мучительную работу мысли по этому поводу. Надеюсь, что натуралистично. Потому что мне было плохо: внутренне я десять раз подох со смеху. Видел бы Уле свою перепуганную физиономию. Будто сам дурака никогда не клеил. - Еще поцелуй на прощание? Минет в знак примирения? Может... - и неопределенно поерзал на его бедрах. Трудно, уже почти невыполнимо было притворяться с постной рожей, так что я закончил представление и оглушительно заржал, двинув лбом ему в грудь и больно врезавшись в болтающуюся там на шнурке мельхиоровую пентаграмму Сатаны. У нее острые уголки, будут вмятины, синяки, дурацкие расспросы... пофиг, мне слишком весело. Уман от резкого толчка подавился полупрожеванным кусочком сыра и роняет его изо рта мне на трясущуюся от сдавленного хихиканья голову. Как остановиться и не ржать? Никак. Но мой отпуск мне снова в ка-а-айф. - А суп остался? Отсыпь мне горячую ложечку грибов?

Уле обиженно засопел, собирая сырные крошки с моей макушки. Ртом собирал, заодно развозя молочный жир по моим волосам. Согласен, мы не из брезгливых. Его член свернулся в штанах как раз под моим, я полувозбужденно прикладывался к нему, держась за шею Умана, всем торсом вперед, потом назад, монотонно раскачиваясь, как на качелях. Естественно, он задет моими измывательствами, но чем он отпарирует? Стандартный в таких случаях скандал я отменил, драку тоже не захотел устраивать. И вместо криков и мордобоя скольжу языком по его щеке. Откровенно прусь от того, как же ему дерьмово и хочется сбежать за тридевять земель от моих ласк. Терпи, Бон, нечего было на кладбище меня бросать.

\- А где ты прятался, Уле? - промурлыкал я, засовывая пальцы под его рубашку, в просвет между металлическими пуговицами. - Ведь негде было, никаких укрытий...

\- С собой принес. Я за спину тебе отошел, быстро лег на землю между могилами и балахон вывернул наизнанку. Ты не обратил внимания на рисунок подкладки, когда сам надевал его, да?

Пришлось перестать эротично обдавать его запахом пережаренного кофе, слезть с колен и изучить одежду, она под кушеткой валялась, оба балахона. Черные с белыми контурами скелетов снаружи, а внутри – зеленый принт, отлично воспроизводящий вид... газонной травы! Охренеть! При свете ночных фонарей понятно, что от настоящей травы не отличить. Но, черт, у меня в башке не укладывается.

Кто мог продумать детали моего «похищения» из отеля настолько скрупулезно? Разработать план моего наказания в кратчайший срок, привлечь рассеянного Умана, не вызывающего у меня своей невинной упоротостью никаких подозрений, заполучить его преданность, посулив золотые (или грибные?) горы, и снабдить... Интересно, а чем еще снабдить, помимо маскировочной одежды и внушительной суммы налом на подкуп честных немецких граждан? Шинни?! Серьезно? Разве вчерашние молокососы на такое способны?

В апартамент постучались. Уле открыл, это за ним, машина в аэропорт. Таинственный игрок забирает его обратно в Стокгольм. Я остаюсь один. Я этого хотел, разве нет? С первого отпускного дня. Могу сколько угодно игнорировать настырных малолеток, бесцельно пропивать и проедать своё свободное время, пока оно не закончится, пропущенное сквозь пальцы. Польская горничная наверняка согласится переспать со мной, раз уже переспала с Уле. А охрану с периметра обещали пока не снимать, вдруг я опять нечаянно встречу какую-нибудь раскрашенную куклу, идущую домой если не с аниместэйджа, то из клуба или с модного показа.

В груди затрепыхался мой мышечный насос, сильными спазмами сокращая себе гарантийный срок службы, обещанный “God Enterprise Group[2]”. Побочка от ядреного морфинистого укола? Да если бы...

Сопротивлялся боли я весь световой день. Голос Эмиля попеременно с голосом совести уговаривали меня вернуться в личину осла и потопать дальше за морковкой. То есть – сдаться на потеху малолеткам. Но я же Виплешер Бернадотт, я предпочту щелкать каналы спутникового ТВ, пялиться в широкое окно на бесконечную вереницу продуктов мирового автопрома и сосать пиво из чуть подмороженных мини-баром алюминиевых банок. Дергать себя за член, сравнивая в расслабленном состоянии с членом Уле. Совать в штаны всё ту же банку. Смеяться над собой. Грустить, но делать вид, что в груди болит от изжоги. А сдаться? Сдаться лишь тогда, когда солнце сядет. И сесть захочется вместе с ним. Укрыться за горизонт, завернуться в одеяло облаков с головой. Почувствовать, как романтическая чушь заполоняет всего меня изнутри. И только после этого – найти на обеденном столе бумажку с последней подсказкой.

“Style is war”? По-прежнему ни о чем мне не говорит. Придется поискать в интернете. Ни единой здравой мыслишки, что может означать эта дурацкая надпись. Или слоган. Или лого. Или...

Всё-таки слоган. Wi-Fi чуть тормозит, да и телефонный браузер не слишком рьяно загружает страницу с запросом. А что если таинственный игрок через Умана оставил мне нормальный ноутбук и доступ в сеть?

Не оставил. Но долго сёрфить не пришлось: слоган привел меня с многочисленных фан-форумов на официальный сайт группы “Cinema Bizarre”. Но вместо обычного в таких случаях web-контента с галереей фото и свежими новостями (я истово готовился перенести удар от вида чрезмерно заштукатуренного криворукими стилистами Шинни в окружении Страйфи и других неполовозрелых нимфеток) там красовалась... громадная буква “С”. Да, одна-единственная буква на весь грязный экран моего мобильника! Самому не верится, но у меня запас матерных слов вышел.

Так, еще банку пива. Об глаз, всмятку. Уже легче. Телефон хотя бы не хочется бросить об пол и потоптать. Гребаные малолетки! Выпил еще. Обшарил всю пустую страницу. Выпил. Менял масштаб, исследовал каждый миллиметр медленной прокруткой. Выпил. И в левом нижнему углу нащупал скрытый текст, белым на белом. Выделил.

 

«Поищи у себя в номере».

 

Минутка безмятежности. Затишье перед бурей. Спокойствие перед погромом. Я люблю детей. Я люблю людей. Я совсем не зол. Я само терпение и самообладание.

Экран мобильника с этим не согласился. Погас и отразил моё лицо. Налитые кровью глаза разбуженного психопата. Шевелящиеся ноздри серийного маньяка. Запёкшиеся в корочке крови и соли губы убийцы. Я люблю людей, я люблю детей... непослушных детей. Предпочтительно печеными... в яблоках... с хрустящей золотистой кожей. С длинной мягкой морковкой в заднице. Да, засуньте морковный приз себе в задницу.

Так, спокойно, споко-о-ойно. Минус одна спинка стула и покоцанная дверца гардероба. И хорош. Спишут на... бля, плевать, Уле за ущерб же заплатил. Спущусь, желательно не кубарем, в отельный бар и еще выпью. Бессвязные маты в голове становятся связными, всё громче и отчетливей. Воображаемый голос Эмиля поет что-то из старого репертуара Dissection, намекая на скорые и неминуемые человеческие жертвоприношения. Даже не пытаюсь заглушить его, бесполезно. Но попробую залить. Водки нельзя, виски нельзя...

Сделаем вид, что виски можно.

 

* * *

В апартаменты спустя... да какая разница, сколько прошло?.. меня внесли двое охранников, из тех, кто по периметру... на периметре... Голова какая-то не родная. Непослушная. Не пролезающая под подушку. Спать...

Воображаемый Эмиль закончил с сожжением людей живьем и поет “Little angel”. Тычет мне под нос мутные слайды с фотосессии на военной авиабазе. Кот в шлеме и в форме цвета хаки противоестественно возбуждает. Господи, Эмиль ты же не умеешь петь, заткнись! Давай я. И Скинни бэк-вокалом. Watch the sky so bright; see all its light[3]… Почему мне ни разу не приснился Скинни? Знаю, он слишком тощий и редко моет дреды. А я люблю жрать волосы Кисо, когда целуюсь... чистые, надушенные и напомаженные.

Мне кажется, я траванулся его лаком для волос. Хотя когда?

Нет, всё-таки Джимом Бимом траванулся. Бармен странно поглядывал на мой стакан с отбитым краем.

Часы на тумбочке показывают ад[4]. А, это половина двенадцатого. Еще один дурацкий день drog åt fitta[5]. Таинственный игрок в буквенные шарады пусть отправляется туда же. А я вздрочну на его труп.

Спать.

 

* * *

[1] Какого черта (швед.)

[2] Группа компаний «Бог» (англ.)

[3] Посмотри на небо, такое яркое. Узри весь его свет (англ.)

[4] Перевернутое время 11:34 кристаллического циферблата похоже на четыре буквы, складывающиеся в “hell”, то есть Андреас лежал на постели вниз головой.

[5] Ушел в пизду (швед.)


	12. Chapter 12

Хотел я, не хотел, осел или морковка, но квест продолжился. Рано или поздно выпивка должна была попроситься наружу – что и сделала еще затемно, пробудив и ушибив меня и мои мизинцы на ногах обо все мебельные углы. Ни черта не проснувшись даже от ушибов, я на автопилоте доплелся до сортира, но из-за сбитого прицела и общей болтанки не желавшего стоять ровно тела уселся на унитаз. И не заслуживала бы моя чисто физиологическая потребность отлить никакого упоминания, наряду с такими же не имеющими значения для истории регулярно повторяющимися актами дефекации, если бы не чисто выдраенный и ярко сверкающий сортирный пол в веселенькую розовую плиточку, от которой у меня заслезились глаза. Я швырнул об стену рулон туалетной бумаги, как-то выражая агрессию и облегчая себе муки, потом швырнул еще один (а всего их было три), а когда потянулся за последним рулоном, чтоб вытереть наконец сделавший своё дело член, то не оторвал кусок туалетной бумаги. Он уже был оторван. Отделился и прилип ко мне, выпачканный в чём-то.

\- Дерьмо! - завопил я не своим голосом, тряся рукой. - Уле, ты поплатишься за это!

Руку я конечно на предмет дерьма понюхал, прежде чем помыть. Оказалось – не дерьмо. На двойном бумажном квадрате темно-красной губной помадой кто-то небрежно вывел букву “A”, довольно пьяными прерывистыми штрихами. Тяжело, наверное, было писать, она ж мягкая. Хорошо, что не порвалась. А может, и порвалась. Чудесный загадочник, которого я выебу и в хвост, и в гриву, мог изгадить много клочков, прежде чем получилось. Пока я спал под морфином. Или гулял по кладбищу. Или еще раньше? Нет, вряд ли. Не было бы мотива. Но, можно подумать, я что-то понимаю в чужих мотивах. Для меня всё это лишь повод засунуть шутника в багажник и увезти в лес. Ночью. Прихватив топор. И три резиновых дилдо. И веревку. И спички. И несколько канистр бензина. И еще парочку дилдо и резиновых кляпов. И крючья. И женские чулки с подвязками. Он будет сказочно смотреться на дереве со всем этим добром, а под его первоклассно пущенным в расход телом – весело потрескивать костер.

Не имея, к сожалению, даже груши для битья, я отпустил сладкую мечту о мести и без прощальных речей смыл бумажку в унитаз. Раздраженно вышел на балкон. Берлин бодрствовал круглосуточно, шумел и волновался в привычном ночном ритме, но мне еще спать и спать – пятый час утра всего-навсего. А как? Если сон перебит, душа вся как по наждачке жопой прокатилась. И сигарет мало. Кто-то прикладывался к моей пачке, брошенной тут у пепельницы. Фривольная горничная после жаркого перепихона, почему нет. Зато она вынесла старую вонючую железную пепельницу и принесла новую из зеленого муранского стекла, такую красивую, что ее так и хотелось домой спереть. Я подкурил и заинтересованно забрал ее с подставки-столика, привинченного к балконным перилам, чтоб получше рассмотреть замысловатые цветные узоры. И выматерился, едва понял, что клюнул на очередную приманку: под пепельницей лежала новая подсказка. То есть прямоугольная визитная карточка отеля, и вот на ней... да. Но я к тому моменту уже окончательно охренел, так что больше не удивлялся, пресытился до не могу. С лицевой стороны на карточке было нанесено только лого «Ритца», а под ним, заняв всё чистое поле, печатными буквами призывное: «А в кошельке смотрел?». И смайлик с высунутым языком.

Портмоне. Бред. Я ведь забыл его дома вместе с деньгами.

Но я не утерпел, заново заинтригованный, даже драгоценную сигарету не до конца скурил и бросился обратно в комнату. Уле прилетал с кучей багажа, хитрый Уле, то есть не он хитрый, а нанявший его игрок. Один чемодан брошен на самом виду. Я открыл его. Он пуст! Но в прорезиненном кармане чемоданной крышки прощупался плоский продолговатый предмет. Кто-то еще сомневается, что это мой кошелек?

Хорошо, что он простой, без молний и кнопочных застежек: от захлестнувшего волнения я бы их сейчас сломал и порвал. Вытряхнул все кроны, посыпал чемоданное дно монетками, добрался до отделения с картами. Как их много, как тесно они напиханы, сами не выпадают, трясу, выдергиваю по одной. Быстрее, мочи нет!

 Нашел. Увидел. Вытащил. Простая серая картонка, похожая на те, с которыми продаются новые кошельки, вкладываемые в прозрачные кармашки или вообще куда угодно, чтоб сохранить изделию форму. Картонка без надписей. Без... что?!

Моё сердце неистово выколотило в груди фигуру высшего пилотажа, очень похожую на “Skit också!” Нет... этого не может быть, ну елки же палки!

Я думал, упаду от облегчения и ударюсь об угол дивана до сотрясения: картонка – двойная. Слиплась. Мои неловкие ногти поддели краешек и разделили ее на две. Внутри они не серые, а белые. И на той, что поспешила вывалиться у меня из рук сразу после прочтения и идентификации прочтенного, красовалась третья буква, выведенная черным перманентным маркером. Последняя буква. Откуда знаю, что последняя? Потому что – “T”.

С-А-Т. Котик. Кошечка. Кисо...

Вот и сказочке конец. Кто-то очень хочет, чтобы я поверил в Эрика. Что он, а не Шин, за всем этим стоит. Начиная с передачи ключа. И кем же может быть этот хитроумный мудак, в моих фантазиях уже повисший на дереве в белых чулочках? Никому я не мог так насолить в кратчайший срок. Ну, кроме самого Кисо, который спит и видит, как я обретаю веру в его мозг, восхищаюсь и извиняюсь за посылание нафиг, то есть в библиотеку.

А, ладно, придется всё равно сначала звонить. Угрозой жестко отыметь я его не напугаю, угроза выкидывания из группы прозвучит провокационно – не дай Бёр[1], прислушается. Угроза избить – откровенно дурацкая и несерьезная. Угроза, эм... да нет у меня больше угроз. Он и до прихода в группу не был похож на невинную фиалку, а я – закончил ваять из него шлюхохулигана, который самого дьявола не боится. Бля. Сплошная безысходность...

Кисо не берет трубку! Какая хитрая жопа!

Спасибо, Кисо, отпуск прерван. Хотя не буду спорить, что он и моими собственными усилиями накрылся тазиком. Я не проведу в Германии больше ни минуты спокойно, если разгадка корчит рожи и уделывается от смеха там, в Стокгольме.

Звоню опять – в авиакассы. Действительно, зачем мне сон в удобной кроватке, когда так сильно свербит кого-то не мешкая изнасиловать. Полтора часа в салоне бизнес-класса досплю.

 

* * *

Утро смело можно выбросить на помойку. Ненавижу очень долго выкатывающиеся к взлету крылатые корыта, то пустые, то переполненные залы ожидания, повышенные меры безопасности из боязни наткнуться на террориста с поясом смерти, а натыкающиеся только на громких мамаш с обоймой молочных бутылочек через плечо. И размеренную, на зубах скрипящую вежливость улыбчивого персонала – всё ненавижу. Я не спал, я не ел ланч из обмотанной фольгой коробки, я высосал на борту три пива, я нагрубил стюардессе и потребовал четвертую бутылку. Грубил, конечно, сексуально – предложением нагнуть ее в проходе между креслами за нерасторопность. Мне обещали повестку в суд и огромный штраф за домогательство, я показал средний палец и был выпровожен из самолета первым. Ура, подействовало.

 Кисо жил в Блакеберге[2], так что из Арланды[3] я добирался к нему самые длинные и злоебучие сорок минут моей жизни. Пробок не было, в такси не играла никакая раздражающая музыка, но я сидел ополоумевшим, очень агрессивным и полупьяным чучелом. Кое-как протрезветь и обрести ясность ума меня заставили последние метры до заветного дома.

Я проделал весь этот путь из Берлина к зловредному, приговоренному ко всем адским мукам Коту, ни на йоту не усомнившись в правдивости подсунутых мне записок. А как мне понравится вариант с подлогом? И настоящий игрок спишет меня в утиль, я провалю его квест. То есть уже провалил. Если приехал не по адресу. Хотя откуда ему знать, не со спутника же он за мной следит.

Кот впустил меня на сей раз без проволочек, не задавая вопросов, на пороге торчать тоже не заставил. Не был удивлен, не переменился в лице как-то сердито или хмуро. Но и не улыбнулся. Я, наверное, хотел осмотреть его жилище, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься, но у нас на двоих имелось лишь одно дело. И по отстраненному взгляду его на редкость не самодовольных, а чистых и торжествующих глаз я понял, что квест не провален, след мой – не ложный. Я по адресу.   

\- Ключ с собой? - спросил он тихо, пригласив меня в малюсенькую гостиную, хаотично набитую гитарами, фотоколлажами и подушками, и предложив присесть на единственный стул.

\- Да, - я стоял, я не хотел, да и не мог садиться – только если упасть, плашмя. Моё тело не гнулось в нетерпении, в недостатке сна, недостатке... всего. Меня два дня водили за нос. Кладбище, конверты, уколы, кувшины, записки, грибы, сортир, в конце концов! А этот хмырь носатый дышал манерно и ровненько, как на приеме у проктолога. Я почувствовал, что закипаю от его деланного или настоящего спокойствия. Это он всё устроил! Это он меня ждал! Ждал, исподволь подтягивая к себе веревочку с морковкой. Чертова хитрая шлюха! Но если он таким больным способом мстил мне за интрижку с Шинни... как он изловчился подговорить еще и влюбленный, фанатично преданный лишь самому Шину голос группы, Джека Страйфи?

Я заскрипел стиснутыми зубами, умеряя пыл. Еще кружечку терпения. Еще капельку постоять в неведении с деревянным лицом. Кисо отклеил в большом мозаичном панно один центральный снимок – за ним оказался не домашний сейф (как я сперва подумал), а детский тайник, неровно вырубленный прямо в стене. Из него Эрик вытащил медный сундучок, свободно уместившийся на ладони, подул, очищая от известковой пыли – в ничем не защищенной стенной нише на сокровище изрядно осыпалась побелка – и театральным жестом подал мне.

\- Открывай, - произнес он без всяких выкрутасов. И сел на полу поодаль, обняв бедрами самую большую подушку. В необъяснимой тревоге я отметил, что он неплохой актер: поработал над сухим уравновешенным голосом, кукольно разгладил лицо, не оставил ни следа от обычного кривляния и надувания губешек. Я же, напротив, вспотел и хотел нервно чесаться, во всех местах. Долго искал ключ в кармане куртки. Снова закипал. Подумал в мгновенно раздутом пузыре злости о подлой краже в аэропорте, но он сдулся, не успев лопнуть. Просто в кармане дырка. Я агрессивно прорвал еще одну и выудил из подкладки гребаный ключ. Медный ключ для медного сундука, с виду всё сходится. Он идеально вошел в замочную скважину и дважды провернулся.

Но до последнего я сомневался, что сундук откроется. Что ключ вообще куда-то подойдет. Потому что получалось, что квест я одолел слишком легко, слишком гладко и беспроблемно. Почти не думал, лишь следовал инструкциям. И слишком дешево отделался, учитывая затраты на врачей, охрану, шитье специальной одежды и прочая. На мой вкус – пресная месть, нелепая и неоправданная. Месть неудачника. А я – счастливчик, который достанет из благополучно открывшегося сундука свой приз. Ну, что там внутри... Записка какая-нибудь финальная о прыжке веры, самодельный чек на тысячу котоминетов или новый, более выгодный контракт от Nuclear Blast[4]? Вот я, кстати, от последнего при любом раскладе не откажусь. Так что там внутри? Я даже прищурился на случай, если контракт или какая-нибудь эксклюзивная домашняя порнушка «Кисо в ванне» подсунуты на микроскопической карте памяти. Cунул нос под крышку.

Придуманная мной система квеста дала сбой. И от души щелкнула мне по этому самому носу.

Но прежде, чем я смог сам себе выговорить, что за вещь лежала в сундуке – поднял помутившиеся глаза на Кисо. Какой же он... падла?

Развратно стиснутая между длинных модельных ног цветастая подушка.

И сладкая, сладкая-пресладкая ухмылка.

 

* * *

[1] В германо-скандинавской мифологии – отец Одина.

[2] Жилой район на самом юге Стокгольма.

[3] Крупнейший аэропорт, расположен на 42 км севернее Стокгольма.

[4] Немецкий лейбл звукозаписи, с которым сотрудничает группа Deathstars.


	13. Chapter 13

На дне сундучка меня ждал восхитительный и сокрушительный, облитый мартини и усыпанный зелеными оливками... пшик. Ничего. Ни хрена! Дырка от бублика.

Зрение подвело? Или нервы?

Я оторопело захлопнул крышку. Снова открыл – снова ни хрена.

Тут какая-то хитрая магия? Скажу секретное слово – и появится пригоршня золота. Или хотя бы пачка презервативов. Лицо вытягивается, челюсть куда-то отъезжает. Сама. Я чувствую, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. Трясу сундук – он пуст. Переворачиваю – он пуст. Трясу еще и еще, упрямо. Всё равно пуст. Да почему он пустой, skitstövel[1]?!

\- Что ты там надеялся увидеть, Вип? - резанул меня по яйцам довольный голос. Ну чисто напившийся крови упырь. - Мое разорвавшееся сердце? Или сердце той блондинистой немецкой куколки?

Я... да разве я знаю? Чего я хотел...

Но я знаю, что сильнее всего мне требуется сейчас. И это не билет в лунапарк.

Швырнуть треклятый пустой сундук в Кисо, целясь в его горбатый, самый уродливый в мире нос. И швырнуться следом, напрыгнуть, задушить. Вывернуть его костлявое тело наизнанку, вырвать гадкий болтливый язык. Я свихнулся от обиды и ярости? Ну... возможно. И вместе с тем я так спокоен. Восхитительная ясность и четкость каждой мысли. Как слаженно рисуются в голове картинки. Мельчайшие движения, все сухожилия, прорисованные под моей чуть желтоватой от табака кожей, на пальцах, крепко сжатых вокруг его горла. Немного хрипа и сопротивления, потом тишина. И туго натянутые шнуры, в которые превратятся его вены и артерии, врезаясь мне в напряженные до отказа ладони. Буду рассматривать, как в первый раз, его большой рот, шевелящийся, как рот выброшенной на берег и постепенно умирающей рыбины. Толстые губы белеют, затем синеют, на них пузырится слюна, глазные яблоки дергаются в нескольких судорогах и закатываются так, что видно только белки в красных прожилках. Последнее сокращение мышц, финальный спазм... сладкий, как при оргазме – и я отпускаю его. Кисо валяется на своих гадских, приторно розовых, красных и оранжевых подушках. Уже не может по-блядски сжать ни одну между ног. На его лице – блики из неонового аквариума, а я на прощание насыпаю тощим меченосцам и кардиналам корм. Пусть сдохнут не сразу, не вслед за хозяином. Кружусь по комнате, хохоча, срываю со стен все фото, разбиваю гитары, но вовсе не имитируя чье-то нападение и беспорядок во время борьбы, а потому что хочу. Раскрошив и разорвав всё – ухожу.

Кисо немузыкально хрипит, врываясь в моё идеальное видение: мои пальцы действительно очутились на его горле, крепко впились полукружиями ногтей. Что же ты не орешь, не зовешь на помощь? Тебя убивают, между прочим.

_«Остановись. Ты не псих. Перейдя эту черту, ты лишишься всего. Ты шлюх ебешь, а не убиваешь. Ну какой из тебя Джек-Потрошитель?»_

А чем заглушить тебя?! Нет, ты не Эмиль! Ты мерзкий голос разгорающегося безумия, моего древнего когнитивного расстройства, обыкновенно просто ржущий надо мной в ехидстве на все лады, заевший, задолбавший, у-у-у, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись...

Затылок прижгло вдруг болью. Дергаюсь, но не могу вскрикнуть. Вижу смутно, что захват, сдавивший Эрика, разжимается не сам собой, меня кто-то отцепляет и отталкивает. Холеными, прекрасными руками. Я не спутаю их ни с чьими другими, я так хорошо запомнил их... в первую ночь. В нашу единственную. Детка. Шинни. Здесь. Почему. Как. Я брежу. Зачем ты мешаешь, останавливаешь...

Затылок еще раз невыносимо обожгло, отправляя мое удивление, боль и само поруганное сознание в щемящую пустоту, в темный ящик без дна.

 

* * *

В комнате теперь тесно и трудно дышать. Двое из нас ранены, трое – смертельно. Пакет со льдом я прижимаю к голове сам, отказавшись от помощи. Смотрю хмуро на аквариум.

Шин прятался в соседней комнате. Ждал. И вышел, когда я...

Ну он хоть не до сотрясения мозга по башке меня гитарой ударил.

И я сам не сильно преуспел с удушением, так как... Кот просто повязал вокруг шеи облезлое куриное боа. Тоже хмурый.

Но Шинни – мрачнее всех. Никак не поймаю его взгляд. Виновато прикусываю губы. Я не убийца, не психопат, я просто... я... мне пора услышать хоть пару разъяснительных слов. Раз уж я пришел в себя. Недолго повалялся вырубленный, недолго заставил горевать о себе. Если заставил.

\- Я начну, - произнес Эрик неохотно, помассировав себе горло и разрешив проблему затянувшейся молчанки. - Однажды в интервью ты сказал, что я шут, развлекающий группу, когда всем скучно в дороге. Я поразмыслил и пришел к выводу, что будет очень забавно, а главное – запомнится надолго, если я разыщу человека, которого полчаса разглядывал в окне, который не знает меня, а я – его, но которого ты смачно засосал, чтоб затем отпустить на все четыре стороны. Вдруг этот бедолага мыслит, как я? Вдруг он на меня похож? И вместе мы решим сразу несколько неприятных проблем...

Кот говорил и говорил. Долго. Дословно я оторвал это и выбросил. Оказывается, они ловко спелись в ту роковую ночь моего непроизнесенного отказа. Одному я дал уйти ни с чем, другому – не ответил на вопрос жизни и смерти, но грубо разрешил прилечь рядом с собой и поспать. А Кот подавился давно клокотавшей злостью и спать не лег. Навел справки у болтливых служащих отеля, напрягся и очаровал сразу несколько важных персон, чтобы быстро и без геморроя добыть некоторую конфиденциальную информацию. У него было всего несколько часов до моего пробуждения, чтобы устроить этот заговор, набрать соучастников и обеспечить прикрытие. Его отчаяние свернуло горы и убедило присоединиться самых неожиданных людей. Шин – заручился помощью Страйфи, а Кот – всесторонней поддержкой Уле, который участвовал в совещании не лично, а посредством видеочата, но в итоге был назначен главным действующим лицом. Кот придумал свой план, озаренный, всего за пять минут, став почти криминальным гением – от жгучей обиды на меня. Потому что я слишком зарвался, слишком оскорбил его, я... прячусь за пакетом льда, мне плохо, и я пунцовый. Возможно, что от стыда пополам c гордостью. Ведь это всё я, я его заставил... Слушаю дальше.

Кот прорабатывал детали, писал инструкции, усердно рисовал буквы на бумаге и картоне; Шин звонил web-редактору, бронировал билеты, переживал, читал сценарий и согласовывал его с совестью; Уле у себя дома искал одежду: не подгонял под план, а план подгонялся под то, что он найдет – и балахоны оказались мировые; а Страйфи, едва наступило утро, как местный и совершеннолетний, укатился приводить в исполнение первую фазу – оформлять заказ на небольшой розыгрыш с владельцами первого же понравившегося магазинчика. Закончив с поверенными, Кисо и Шинни улетели вдвоем в Стокгольм – ждать развязки, избавившись от соблазна вмешаться в естественный ход событий, передумать и что-нибудь испортить. Одновременно из Стокгольма вылетел Уле, забрав из квартиры Кисо заветный медный ключ к сундуку и, конечно, не забыв прихватить остальной реквизит. Но мне непонятно кое-что.

\- Пожалуйста, разреши, я перебью. Шин?

С видимой неприязнью его светло-голубые глаза наконец встретились со мной взглядом.

\- Да?

\- Перед тем как блистательный план случился, ты, насколько я помню, увидел Эрика в окне моих апартаментов. И он тебе очень не понравился. Как... ну...

\- Как соперник? - Шинни выпростал в сторону Кота руки, до этого нервозно скрещенные на груди. - Да. Я страшно удивился, что он меня нашел. Мой телефонный номер то есть достал у кого-то, захотел со мной встретиться – подозрительно, на ловушку похоже. Встреча вообще произошла у моего дома, куда я с грехом пополам доковылял, несмотря на... ряд плохих вещей, которыми был одержим всю дорогу. Я немного боялся, хотел чувствовать себя в безопасности, поближе к родным. Хотел забыть, почему мне худо. И по-хорошему, мне не стоило бы соглашаться, сыпать соль на раны. Но я не вошел в дом, дождался. Эрик явился. Красавец, каждой клеточкой тела кричащий, кому оно принадлежит. Он спросил, кто я тебе, он задал мне ровно тот же вопрос. Целую не слишком приятную минуту мы намеревались выбить друг другу зубы. Выплюнули пару глупых угроз, и... они прозвучали настолько одинаково, что мы поняли, как мы сами одинаковы. Пьем ревность и боль из одной кружки. Похожи, как два дурака... помешанные на тебе.

\- И вы решили меня проучить.

\- Эрик решил. Я присоединился без возражений. Терять мне было нечего.

\- А какова цель? Смысл? Переодеваний, цветных листочков, прогулок, заглушки на ваш сайт...

\- Я хотел увидеть твое лицо, - ответил Кисо, безмятежно размотав боа и, очевидно, чтоб помучить меня, положил себе между раздвинутых ног очередную розовую подушку. - Понять, с каким выражением ты будешь, раздразненный до предела, в накале любопытства, свербящего нетерпения и истерии, открывать сундук, в котором, по твоему мнению, спрятано что-то бесценное. Я видел, как ты светился. До того как допёр, что сундук – мой макгаффин. Ты верил, в точности следуя плану, что ключ тебе на прощание подарил Шинни. Открывая, ты мечтал заполучить частицу его. Так что цель достигнута: я узнал, кем же ты на самом деле дорожишь. Я больше никогда тебе не задам один никчемный вопрос, будь спокоен.

На этом всё? Нет, пожалуйста, только не тишина. Я воткну голову в песок, только дайте песок. Пинайте по жопе, если это доставит вам удовольствие, но не пытайтесь докричаться. Не смотрите на меня. Ничего я не скажу. Не давите. Не моя очередь распинаться о чем-то. И каким боком тут я, я вам не нужен. Отомстили, расходимся. Господи. Кот не сводит с меня горячих уничтожающих глаз. А Шин – холодных и унижающих.

Как долго я смогу бороться со своим естественным нежеланием говорить? Не опять, а снова.

_«Нельзя хитрожопо отмолчаться в каждый отдельный раз, когда тебя спрашивают, шлюхоеб ты эдакий, отпираясь от принятия решений и последующей за ними дерьмовой ответственности»._

Эмиль! Я чуть не заорал его имя вслух. Безнадежно мечтать о перекуре, пересчитывать меченосцев в аквариуме и концентрироваться на жалости к себе из-за ноющей шишки в затылке. Они ждут. Они меня в песок целиком вкопают, их двое на одного. Весь мир против меня.

Хорошо, получите. И плачьте.

 - Открывая проклятый сундук, я вспоминал не Шинни. Вроде бы просто влезал под крышку, а краем глаза всё равно цеплял твои ноги, обнявшие подушку. Думал о сексе без любви в подобии дурмана. Думал о порно, а по факту – как ты выглядишь голый в ванне. И о том, что каждый заслужил именно того манерного придурка, которого в данный конкретный момент времени трахает. В прощальной записке ты хотел, чтоб я нашел тебя, когда мне будет что сказать. Ну так я нашел. И говорю. Я не знаю, что было бы, если бы из подсунутых вами букв сложилось слово “SHIN”. И ни у кого из вас нет хитроумной машины, чтоб открутить время назад и проверить это. Я вынул из шифра тебя, Кисо. Ты – организатор и исполнитель, ты – ебанутый клоун и гений. К тебе я мчался, желая... желая накормить говном и сделать из твоих ребер зонтик в отместку за весь розыгрыш. И ключ, что был передан Страйфи от имени Шинни – твой, я напоминаю об этом. В свете слов невменяемого Уле под грибами, который тоже знал, где чьё... короче, он похабно заметил, что ключ – это мой хрен. Фаллический символ твоей любви с ванильным мороженым на палочке, твое скромная надежда, что я вставлю... ключ... в твой «сундук». И больше не выну. А Шинни...

Мне было так трудно выговаривать злое и неочевидное, что в процессе я увлеченно ковырял двумя ногтями пакет с подтаявшим льдом, концентрировался на нем. И дальше – еще труднее. Объясниться. О своем выборе, где логика отдыхает.

Сокращая пытку, я поднял голову резким движением, хотя затылок болел всё так же сильно. И чуть не прикусил себе кончик языка.

\- Ну и где Шинни?!

\- Какой Шинни? Здесь никого, кроме нас, генерал Вип.

\- Кисо, не шути, как придурок конченный. Если Шин на цыпочках вышел в туалет, просто так и скажи.

\- Я могу вызвать знакомого травматолога, если ты ударился башкой слишком сильно. Описался в бреду... пока наслаждался зрительными и слуховыми галлюцинациями. Во всём доме – только мы двое, - Кисо многозначительно сунул в рот длинный полосатый леденец.

Кровь от бешенства резко прилила к моему лицу. Да как он может?

\- А с _кем_ я тогда разговаривал?! Хватит меня за дебила держать! Herrejävlar[2], я же обидел его! Я разбил ему сердце! Я предпочел ему тебя! Губастого, носатого, разве что не горбатого, сука!..

\- Успокойся, Андреас, - перебил Кот, захохотав, медлительно вытащил из-за щеки конфету и упал мордой вперед на подушки между нами. В такой позе прополз ко мне и дотянулся наманикюренной рукой до моего подбородка, погладил его... после чего закрыл мне матерящийся рот. - Шин – подросток. Драма с тобой разыгрывается на этой неделе, затем новая трагедия с кем-то еще – на следующей. Мы обсудили с ним всё в Берлине. То есть... ну, в основном, обсудили тебя. А потом – что оказалось в сто раз важнее – из успешного похода в “Kannewelt” вернулся Джек. Решил, что я с головой погрузился в план-схему, а Шин – в телефонный разговор с мамой, и подарил мальчику свои очень голодные глаза, подставил плечо, выпотрошил себе сердце, выломал кости... в таком говорящем молчании, что у меня пирсинг в носу зазудел. Всегда становится страшно неудобно и немного завидно, когда поблизости кого-то любят, не тебя. Шинни слеп, но он в надежных руках.

\- Но сейчас?.. Он просто встал и ушел? Он не похож на импульсивную истеричку, которая запрется в туалете и три часа проплачет.

\- А это и не импульс. Зато он поймал _твой_ импульс. Ты душил меня, Шин – свидетель. Он мог бы заявить в полицию. Мог бы... да ты хоть представляешь, что он испытал? Какой это был для него ужас, пропажа едва теплившегося доверия, всплеск разочарования, а еще шок и полная растерянность. Твои спонтанные поступки производят на других сильнейшее, самое дикое, самое неизгладимое впечатление, никаким клятвам и заверениям до и после с ними не потягаться. Не получится прислушаться потом к твоим ласковым словам, поддаться, как прежде, очарованию песен: рушится гипноз твоего голоса. Ты его рушишь, ты сам. Какую ненависть ты должен ко мне испытывать, как думаешь? Чтобы вытворять безумие, чтоб рождать его и поддаваться ему... Но не важно. Я хочу твою ненависть, хочу ее всю – раз ты не способен на любовь. Ты слышишь? Ты до смерти напугаешь кого угодно поведением опасного, никому не подконтрольного психа, но никогда не заставишь меня – бояться тебя. Если тебя поймают, то осудят и клеймят, не разобравшись в мотивах: знать, что тобой двигало, могу опять-таки лишь я. Шинни не понял, почему ты напал, и не поймет до скончания века – он из другого теста слеплен. Он вырубил тебя, чуть не проломив твоей башкой гитарную деку, он орал на грани срыва, дрожал и в угол забивался. Десять раз спросил меня, почему я остаюсь с тобой рядом, почему у меня нет при себе оружия, чтобы защититься, почему я не защищаюсь подручными средствами, почему, мать мою, в конце концов, я так спокоен, как я с этим собираюсь жить дальше, если он не может. И какими извинениями это можно искупить. А я не то что извинений не жду – я вообще настроился на новые твои грубости. На новые покушения. Не утруждайся, напоминая, я знаю: мир помешан на инстинкте самосохранения, всем нужна уверенность и безопасность. А мне... меня кто-нибудь спросил? Нужна ли мне эта пресловутая безопасность? - он вздохнул, переводя дух. - Андреас, ты редкостный говнюк. Но и это я превосходно знаю. Снилось. Не новость.

\- Эрик, про...

«...сти» захлебнулось в указательном и среднем пальцах, которые Кисо как следует засунул мне в рот, затыкая, и продолжил:

\- Если однажды хороший человек пересилит в тебе говнюка, ты поедешь в Берлин, в Калькутту или в ирландскую деревню – куда понадобится... и похитишь свою наивную и нежную любящую куклу. Она может, правда, растерять к тому моменту нежность и наивность, жениться, наделать детишек, набрать кредитов, отрастить второй подбородок и забыть твоё имя. Но ты хоть попробуешь побыть человеком. А пока – у тебя есть я. И ты правда дебил, если поверил, что я мог облажаться, наблюдая за тобой. Изучал тебя, изучал, выучил досконально, а озадаченно убитое лицо в момент открывания сундука – проморгал? Ну конечно ты выбираешь меня! Меня, обильно обконченный стол, непотушенные окурки в сахарнице, завтрак из мармайта не раньше семи вечера и охренительный свинарник с батареей бутылок до потолка. И битву за любимый худи, а также свитер и чистые носки. Кстати, Эмиль в пути. У тебя есть примерно пятнадцать минут, чтобы отыметь меня, скандально захрапеть, отвернувшись к стенке, и быть разбуженным звонким шлепком по заднице и возгласом «шлюхоеб вернулся!».

\- Кисо, ты... - у меня больше никогда не найдется слов. Никаких. Он только что своровал их все. Отобрал у меня свои облизанные пальцы, вытер об себя, приподнялся на локтях – сверхдовольная смеющаяся носатая физиономия, совсем рядом. Я забрал его извивающееся тело с подушек, и он уселся верхом, привычно толкнул меня и оседлал. Я не мог думать о сексе. Смотрел на его шею в ожерелье синяков, о маловероятном прощении молил ресницами. И, нет, вру, о сексе одновременно думать всё же мог.

\- Глупые подростки записали под диктовку серьезных дядек-продюсеров сентенцию, что стиль – это война, генерал Вип, - Кот провел горячим языком по моему подбородку, потом по губам, обдавая сладко-похотливым, пахнущим недоеденным леденцом дыханием, приподнялся, невозможно расстегиваясь одновременно весь и высвобождаясь из одежды от ворота до паха. Кровь слилась вниз в жестком сальто, подарив мне сильное головокружение, бросила вообще все свои обычные маршруты, чтобы разорвать мне член, чтобы он лопнул от напряжения. Кисо, почему именно ты заставляешь меня... просить о собственной гибели, выгибаться вперед, к новому заражению. Проклинать вечно пересохшее горло, ломать тебе спину, больно прижимая к себе, и пожирать твоё тело, неустанно, ни разу не утолившись полностью. - Сделали своим девизом. Жутко пафосная и попсовая хрень, не находишь? Жизнь – это война. Мы ловим дезертиров в тылу. А иногда дезертируем сами. И если ты спрячешься со мной до расстрела...

Не «если». Я спустил шлюшно узкие джинсы с его еще более узких бедер и перекатился, подминая аппетитно взмокшего Кисо под себя. Подмял полностью. Завис над возбужденно дышащим конфетным ртом. Потерял последний мозг и умение думать связно.

Ты не голый, но сейчас будешь голым.

Эмилю придется подождать на улице.

Где-то до понедельника.

Читай по губам и бойся.

Я буду занят тобой и сексом с тобой весь оставшийся отпуск.

Придурок, потому что не понял этого сразу и потерял целых пять дней.

И ты придурок.

Потому что у Эмиля от твоей хаты есть ключи.

Как много мы готовы ему показать?

Ладно, пусть устраивается в первом ряду.

 

* * *

[1] Буквально: сапог с говном (швед.), а контекстно – говенный сундук.

[2] Приблизительно означает «ну ебаный же Иисусе!» (швед.)


End file.
